My own personal hell
by Thou shall write
Summary: Jace used to bully clary. She almost commited suicide because of him. Now she's stuck between hurting her mom or marrying him. But what happens when clary's stalker comes back? Will Jace admit he loves her and protect her? Or will he revert back to the as
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second fanfic. Comment or pm me on things that need to be changed or fixed. Thanks! I have no clue why the paragraphing is messing up. I didnt type it like that. I'm working on a solution. Bear with me please.

Clary's pov

Drawing was so stress relieving. I could escape all of my issues just by picking up a graphite pencil and a sketch book. Though it usually left my hand a smudged mess, but who cares? I can wash it off afterwards. Besides, I needed a lot of space after the bombshell my mom fired at me this afternoon.

Two hours earlier~~~~~~

I had just gotten back from the art studio where I was working. My last client had gotten her mural and I had gotten a big, fat paycheck. Life was good. That was until I walked into the apartment my mother and I shared.

She was in the kitchen making dinner. I hopped onto a barstool and pulled out my sketch of central park. Glancing up occasionally, I saw that my mother was gripping the spatula, white knuckled, and staring into space,

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned. She sighed and turned to face me.

I admired her dark red hair. Mine was a few shades lighter. Couple it with my pale, freckled skin, we looked like polar opposites due to her darker, clear skin. We did have the same emerald eyes. Whereas she was tall and slim, I was short and a little on the curvy side.

"I've made a huge mistake, Clary. Please don't hate me." She pleaded. Her eyes teared up and her hands were strangling the counter top.

"I could never hate you mom. What happened?" Leaning back, she took a deep breath.

"A year or so after you were born, I came across a bunch of trouble. Mr. Wayland helped me dig myself out of it. I promised to repay him one day, whether with money or a few personal favors. I'm so sorry Clary. I never meant for this to happen but-" she cut herself off with a choking sob. I patted her hand affectionately, waiting for the rest of the news.

When she finally composed herself, she continued.

"Well the time has come to repay that debt. But I personally am no asistance to him. You are. For his son to inherit the family business and forturne from his grandfather's will, he must... marry. Mr. Wayland was not trusted with the company. He was only meant to keep things running until Jace was of age and status. I'm sorry, baby. We don't have a choice. We'll be crushed by debt and poverty if you don't." My breath whooshed out of my lungs. My eyes stung. But what hurt the most was my heart, heavy from betrayal.

I was going to marry my bully from high school. The one who pushed me to hate myself and attempt suicide weeks from senior graduation. The one who hated more than anything in the world. The man who made my entire life a living hell. I turned and stumbled out of the door crying silently for myself. Why me?

~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~

Since then, I had calmed down enough to breath and function regularly. I couldn't leave my mom out to dry but that didnt mean I liked it. She had always been there and protected me. She wanted what's best for me always. I knew she never wanted this. I didnt either. Thinking about how hard she struggled to give me a better life only made my resolve to withstand Jace stronger, I would do this. For mom.

I stood from my sanctuary in the middle of the park and walked towards the bus stop. I'd apologize to mom for acting like that and move on. I would make Jace's life hell just like he had done throughout the first eighteen years of my life. Meek little Clary was gone. Clary the bitch had taken her place. Let's see how he liked messing with her.

When I got back to our apartment, a red mustang was parked in front. Jace was here. I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders. I drew my head up and positioned my eyes forward. Do it for mom. For mom.

I entered the living room quietly. If I was lucky, they might not notice I was back. That thought vanished into thin air when I ran straight into the hallway doorframe. Damn my clumsiness. I cursed and held my throbbing forehead. My mother called out to me. Releasing a heavy sigh, I trudged towards my doom.

Jace was perched on the counter and my mom was pacing the floor. Her head snapped up when I sat cautiously on a stool. The tear streaks on her face made me awar3 of how much I'd worried her. Last time I wandered off like that, I tried to commit suicide by jumping off a bridge. Luckily some random guy saw and stopped me.

The douche in the room avoided my gaze. Asshat.

"Oh baby. Don't run off like that, I thought- I-I- I thought that you had-" she broke down. I soothed her with a hug. She pulled away and wiped her face. The guilt was plain as day on my face. I felt terrible for putting her through this again. And making her suffer through the asshat's company. I shot him daggers.

"Sorry. I just went to the park. I'm fine." I told her. She hicupped her

affirmation that she believed me. I puffed out a bit of breath in relief.

"What the hell do you want?" Okay maybe that was a bit harsh but he desered it big time. He grinned at me. Hating him was becoming easier and easier by the second.

"I'm here to pick up my fiance." He tipped his head back and laughed at my glare. "I mean, damn, I knew you wanted me in highschool but I didnt expect you to actually agree to marry me that easily." He sniggered.

"Shut up. I don't want a bully for a husband. I'm doing this for mom. If you so much as fart in my direction, I will make your life a living hell. And trust me, I will." I was all up in his face. His grin widened. His hand reached out and pushed a curl from my face.

"You're so cute when you're angry, little red. I like a challenge." His finger trailed down to my mouth. I bit it. Hard. He yelped and jerked his finger away and craddled it to his chest.

"Touch me again and you die." I threatened. The last four years of martial arts was finally going to pay off.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I have no clue why Fanfiction is doing this to my documents. Its extremely frustrating. Please bear with me through this. I'm trying my best to fix it. ~ thou shall write 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! I think I fixed the paragraph issue! I didn't type it like that but when I uploaded the document, it messed up. A thousand apologies! Thanks so much for the reviews and I will try to update regularly! P.s I plan on alternating povs. Tell me what you prefer in the comments if you want me to change anything.

Jace's pov.

Today was the day I was supposed to pick up Clary. My dad had explained the situation about my inheritance. I was okay with marrying her. She was fun to mess with and a bit bitchy. It was refreshing to find someone who wouldn't put up with my shit. Her mom and I had originally planned for me to get her at seven but things changed when Jocelyn called saying Clary disappeared. For some unknown reason, my heart stopped and my breath had caught. Probably just me realizing I might not get my inheritance.

Sitting on Jocelyn's counter wasn't exactly fun. She was ranting on about how Clary never does this. During her break down, she stopped and her face drained.

"Oh... oh god. Why didn't I think of this before? What- what if she" she began to sob. I reached out and akwardly patted her shoulder. What was I supposed to do? Hug her and coo in her ear? Not happening.

"Umm so what didn't you think of before?" I asked, fearig her reply.

"Two or three weeks before graduation, Clary tried jumping off a bridge. She claimed she was just trying to get a better look at the water but multiple witnesses claimed otherwise." Jocelyn started pacing.

Around that time I had started vicious rumors about her and embarrassed her by dumping itch powder in her hair. Was that my fault? Meh doubt it.

"She will come back. Don't worry Miss Fray. I can go look for her if you'd like..." I trailed off. A loud thump had resounded throughout the small apartment.

Miss Fray yelled Clary's name. Seconds later, a curly red head poked around the corner. I zoned out as she lectured her 23 year old daughter. For some reason, I was thinking about what would happen once we got back to my apartment. Prank war? I think yes.

"What the hell do you want?" The spunky ginger snapped at me, tearing me from my daydream about pranks and mangos.

"I'm here to pick up my fiance. I mean, damn I knew you wanted me in highschool but I didnt think you'd agree to marry me that easily." I laughed. She proceeded to call me a bully and insult me a bit.

"You're so cute when you're angry, little red." My finger found it's way to her plump mouth. She then bit it. I yelped and cradled my hand.

"Touch me again and you die." She threatened. I sighed.

"Just go get your stuff so we can leave." I griped, still nursing my wounded apendage. She turned and walked away. Deciding to cut her some slack, I trailed after her to help.

She had already made her way to her closet when I entered. All I saw was her head bobbing and weaving under racks of clothing.I cleared my throat to catch her attention. She froze but then resumed her search.

"Ummm... what can I do to help?" Rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, I sat on her messy bed.

"Turning on my ihome and leaving would be great. Thanks." She let out a sigh of frustration. She was currently jumping up and down to try and reach bag on the top shelf of her wardobe. I did turn on the ihome but didnt leave. A few seconds later a rock song came blaring out of the speaker. It startled me into falling off the edge of her bed. I heard a snort of disapproval from the depths of her closet.

"Need help shorty?" I walked up behind her and grabbed the bag. She snatched it and turned away. Her head barely touched my shoulder.

"Thanks. Now please just leave me alone for a little while." She grumbled. I sighed and returned to the bed. I reconized the next song. It was katy perry. Ugh, my adopted sister Isabelle loved her. Clary mumbled something and another rock song came on. She must have had her phone beside her.

An hour and thirty minutes later, we were on the elevator up to my penthouse. Being rich had it's perks. Clary had been strangely quiet. I led her to her room and left for the kitchen. Immediately after i left, the door closed and I heard her talking to someone. Hopefully she was on the phone. She giggled and I heard her squeal Simon's name. I heard her laugh again. I wanted to make her laugh one day. Wait, no I didnt.

She was messing with my head. I sighed and finished making my sandwhich. She tip toed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she rumaged through the contents. She sighed as she closed the door empty handed. Her footsteps sounded as she went back to her room. Clary returned with shoes, keys, a wallet, and her sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She shrugged.

"To the gas station down the block." She replied. I lived in a nice area but the only gas station was 7 blocks away in a not so good area.

"I'm coming too." I announced. She couldn't go there by herself. "That's a bad area. You could get hurt."

"You never cared before. I'll be fine. Stay here." Her voice was strained as if she was controlling her temper. Her comments stung. I deserved it though.

"Okay. Whatever." She was out the door before I could finish.

I'm trying not to make clary too bitchy because I hate it when others do that. She is upset and understandably so. Tell me anything you think I should change and I'll try my best to fix it. Thanks for all the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back. I can't sleep and I felt like updating sooo yeah.

Clary's pov

Jace had tried following me to the convenience store. All wanted was some junk food and a few arizona teas. What more could a girl ask for? Besides the obvious, of course.

This arrangement won't be so bad as long as he stays away from me. I hope he doesn't expect to share a bed or...anything else. Yuck. Anyways, I was almost to the store. The sun was goin down pretty quickly. My guess was that it was around 6 or 6:30. It would be dark before I got back. Sighing I opened the door, causing a chime to ring.

I searched the aisles for the snacks I wanted. Grabbing those, I headed towards the refrigerated section in the back. I passed the beer and soda, finally approaching my goal. Sweet half and half tea. The perfect mixture or lemonade and tea. I selected seven and went to the check out. The cashier bagged everything while I dug out a twenty.

Once that was all said and done, I started my trek back to our- I mean Jace's- apartment. It felt too weird to say our. As soon as I was in my new room, the door was goin to lock, my music was going to blare, and I was going to soak in the tub enjoying my goodies.

That is if I ever get back. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere in the rapidly diminishing light. I was in a place I didnt recognize at all. The hairs on the end of my arms stood up. I stopped and leaned against the wall. Calming my breathing was my first priority. I really didnt want to have an anxiety attack in the middle of an alley.

I retraced my steps back to the corner store and began again. Only this time, I made it to my destination. I would've been happy but I was soaked from head to toe due to a suprise downpour. I felt like a drowned cat.

The minute I stepped in, Jace began to laugh until he was crying on the floor. I glared at him and stomped up over to my door. I then proceeded to enjoy my evening the way i had planned. My hands drew a hot bath on their own accord. I lowered my freshly naked body into the water for good measure. Just as I had grabbed my bag, my phone rang. Deciding to ignore it, I opened up my chips and feasted.

After getting out of the tub, I pulled on some shorts and a band tee for pajamas. My stomach grumbled. My junk food wasn't enough to satisfy the bottomless pit that I called a stomach. I picked up my phone and it said five missed calls from mom. Ignoring them, I called the nearest chinese restaurant and placed an order for delivery. I wasn't a huge fan of chinese but i had a weird craving.

Needing to get to the door before Jace, I positioned myself on the arm of the couch closest to the entryway. Browsing facebook for about twenty minutes proved to be a useful way to blow time. The buzzer went off and I flew to the handle. I jerked the white contraption out of my way to get to my food. My mouth watered at the smell of seaseme chicken and mushu pork. I quickly payed and tipped the delivery boy. As he left I gave him a saucy wink just to tick Jace off , who had come to stand behind me during the transaction. Jerkball.

"Smells good." He sighed wistfully. I smirked and took a bite just to rub it in his face. Take that asswipe.

"Tastes good too." I smiled. He made a moved for my chicken. I instinctively kicked out. My foot hit home in his gentitals. Whoopsies... I laughed and chewed up food spewed into his hair. Double whoopsies. I giggled and made my way towards my room. He stood and followed me.

"No- no eating in the... bedroom" he wheezed. I stuck my tongue covered in food out. He cringed.

"I already have so Ha Ha!" I crossed the hall and slammed the door in his face for good measure. Trying to take my food like that, mhmm. Not a chance in hell. He needs to learn that this girl likes her food. ! Maybe I should set up a minor prank...

A dirty, crumb covered kitchen and a toilet covered in dark red jello should suffice.

~ time skip to two in the morning~

I set to work on messing up the kitchen. I crumpled chips quietly and spilled some juice. I smeared chocolate and peanut butter on the faucet. I artfully decorated the floor with wrappers and freshly dirtied napkins. He was going to freak.

Next I went to his bathroom, being extra quiet so I didnt wake him up. I had prepared the jello before messing up the kitchen and disposed carefully of the evidence. I smeared it all over and decorated the toilet seat with a jello covered tampon and pads. I found some sort of spray under the sink that smelled like ass and used it. He was going to shit himself in the morning. Serves him right for the itching powder five years ago...

I snuck back into my room and drifted off into a restless sleep, anxious for tomorrow's reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace's pov

When I went to pee this morning, I saw red. Literately. Clary had used my bathroom and my foot made direct contact with the slimy substance. I screamed. Footsteps sounded in the hallway. Clary popped her head into the bathroom and started howling with laughter. I snarled at her. She laughed even harder.

"I am so getting you back." I muttered, advancing towards her. She squeaked then ran. I had almost caught up when I caught sight of the kitchen. It was gigantic mess with crumbs and trash everywhere. My immaculate white counter tops were smeared with food and had spilled juice on them. I stopped dead. Clary's door slammed and her laughter floated to my ears.

Her giggle fits didnt cease even when she called simon to brag about her feat. Still staring at the mess, I stood stock still. I heard her door ease open and I rushed to hide. She tip toed into the kitchen. She snickered at her handy work then I pounced. She fell flat on her butt and yelped.

"I think you're fat self just crushed my butt bone." She groaned. I kneeled over her. She shoved at me but I was immovable.

"Clean it up." I spat at her. She giggled. Then covered her mouth, blushing. I was too pissed to really notice. She had the nerve to mess up my apartment that I so graciously allowed her to stay in.

"No. You never cleaned up the messes you made for me and of me. How does it feel now?" She kicked me off of her. I was not expecting that. I stumbled back a bit, still on my knees, but still stayed upright. I'd never thought about what happened after i played a prank on her...

"You're in my apartment. Treat it with respect." I sighed at her.

"You didnt treat me with respect. I will return the favor. And it's OUR apartment, honey." She stated as she crossed her eyes defiantly. Seeing her in a new light, I thought back to the years of hell I had put her through. Her pants had slid down and her shirt had slid up. I examined the lines on her hips from a little distance. I couldn't make out what they were from unless I got closer. I gripped her hip bone and crouched down. I pulled her closer towards me. They looked like they had been made by a... razor blade. I swallowed hard. She squirmed away from me.

"How did you get those?" I stood and awaited her answer. She looked away with a look of shame on her face.

"None of your business. Leave me alone and clean up the mess yourself." Stalking out of the room, she covered her hips. I had the sinking feeling that I had caused those harsh markings that marred her skin.

I waited an hour or so before trying to talk to her. It gave her time to cool off and gave me time to think. Knocking didnt even cross my mind. I just barged right on in. It was my apartment afterall. What I wasn't expecting was clary asleep on her bed with the song Stardust playing softly in the background. Oh and she was half naked if that helps.

Damn. I waited too long. What I didnt notice was the silhouette creeping past me in the lamplight to the door. I also didnt notice the note that had a bloody signature on it. And the most crucial thing that I didnt notcice were the tear tracks staining the red head's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Quick An: thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes it so far. I'm trying not to rush things or overdo certain stuff. Im super sorry about the whole paragraphing fiasco that happened on the first chapter. Everything got sorted out so we're good. Just let me know if there is something that needs to be fixed. Thanks again!

~ Clary's pov ~

Jace had overreacted on the whole prank thing. He never helped clean up his messes so why should I? And what's up with the 'suddenly I care about your well being so tell me about your scars'? His fake act of compassion was lost on me. He should go mess with another girl. All I had done was avoid him but he still screwed me over in middle school and high school.

So with this on my mind, the creepy as hell poem on my night stand registered as revenge from Blondie. That was until I saw the signature. The signature I kept finding everywhere for the past fourish years. The reason why I know self defense. The reason I'm afraid to sleep at night , sometimes.

My face drained of color. Whoever it was knew I was staying here. On top of that, they could get into a highly secured building. That just spelled out fan-fucking-tastic if you asked me. I grabbed the note and reread it several times on my way to the kitchen for a late breakfast. Pretty soon, i'd memorised the chilling warning.

Freshly spilled blood is red

But unopened veins are blue

The shadow of death will soon be upon you

~Sleep well, Clarissa. I'll be watching

There was an unreadable signature at the bottom of the page. All I could make out was an S as the first initial. I hadn't realised that I'd made it to my destination until I slammed my hip into the island countertop. My hand released the paper and it fell to the floor as I instinctively sought out my injured bone. Realising the detrimental mistake that had just been made, I scrambled for the first solid sign of communication from my stalker. Jace did the same. Luckily, my hand made contact first. Unluckily, Jace ripped it away. Goldilocks sure had great timing.

"What the fuck is this?" He shouted. I winced and shrugged.

"Where did you get it?" He demanded.

"I found it on my nighstand this morning. I thought it was just a revenge prank but oviously not." I excluded any knowledge of stalker long before this. He didn't need to be jumping in my kool aid when he didn't know the flavor. (It's balck cherry btw) His eyes widened.

"Why would you think I did this?" Mr. Im so perfect snapped, obviously offended.

"High school shows you would. Especially after messing up your kitchen and spreading jell-o all over your bathroom." I replied casually. I made a snap decision to lean against the fridge and play it cool.

"That was jell-o? Thank god! I stepped in some and it got on my finger," he shivered, revolted." That's besides the point. I would never go this low. I'm not that mean." At that I gave him an 'are you shitting me' look.

"This coming from the guy who told the only boy ever to show romantic interest in me that I had gingivitis, herpes, and I ate scabs. Yeah sure. You aren't mean at all. I suppose I'm suppossed to bow at you feet and thank you for all the wonderful suprises and help sessions you gave me. Get back to reality. You're an ass and you always will be." I snarled. That boy wouldn't even make eye contact with me much less be within a 100 foot radius of me after that stunt.

"Dude! That was highschool. It's over and done with. So what? I was a jerk. I'm not being one by letting you live with me. Get over it." My temoer exploded at that. Who in the hell did he think he was? Submissive Clary is gone. I am so not taking this. I'm an adult.

"You're the reason I'm in this mess. I finally got my self esteem back and now I'm stuck with the immature jackass who destroyed it. I wouldn't have to be here if it wasn't for you. I could be at home enjoying my weekend off with my friends or my mom. But now I'm stuck with you. The sole reason I attempted-" I cut myself off before I said too much.

"The sole reason you what? You can't leave me hanging here. I want to know." His whole demeanor changed. He went from raging psycho to calm in 0-10 seconds. I scrubbed a hand down my makeup free face.

"Nothing. You're impossible. I'm going to stay at Simon's tonight." Grabbing a muffin, I grabbed my emergency overnight bag from the closet and escaped the confines of his wretched apartment.

AN: A FEW PEOPLE COMMENTED THEY WERE CONFUSED. TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE CONFUSED ABOUT! THAT WAY I CAN FIX IT!

The next day was monday. Work was slow amd my breaks were even slower. I dreaded the moment I had to go back to jace's. Simon was leaving for tour with his garage band, the homicidal toasters. I was going to miss him. He would be back in three or so months. I wasn't too worried.

All of my clients' requests had been taken care of. I tacked on extra assignments from coworkers that were over booked at our design studio. I managed to get in three hours of overtime and procrasinate facing the living hell I was forced to suffer through. Oddly enough, I hadnt talked to my mom since I moved into the penthouse. I was still angry at her. Maybe phoning her tomorrow would work.

Using the spare key, I turned the lock and swung open the door to find the living room ransacked. The couch was overturned. Magazines were shredded. Pillows were ripped open. My jaw dropped.

"Jace?" I called out nervously. I did a quick scan. My bag clunked as it hit the floor. I dug my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jace's number.

"Hello?" Came his deep voice over the speaker.

"The living room has been torn apart. I was hoping you did it in a fit of rage? Maybe?" My voice pitch rose at the end, clearly showing my uneasiness in the situation.

"Get out of there and call the police," his voice was rock hard. If that's possible." CLARY! NOW!" He hollered through the phone when I didnt respond. My attention was centered on the single red rose lying on the white shag rug with bloody thorns.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back. Sorry for the delay.

Jace's pov

Clary had called asking if I had destroyed the apartment's living room in a temper tantrum. Um no. Then she didnt listen to me when I told her to get the hell out of there. Oh and she hung up. So how's my day going? All lollipops and gumdrops. Cue the blindingly white smile and dimples.

Cursing, I grabbed my things and raced out of the meeting I was currently in. I raced down the street towards clary, praying that she wasn't harmed. I don't know why I care so much but my chest felt like it was being weighed down with ten tonnes of lead. The anticipation of getting home caused me to slam into random pedestrians in my haste.

When I finally reached my building, cops were crawling everywhere. The fire department was there, too. This was not good.

"Clary!" I shouted. The cops looked at me weird. I shoved past him.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't enter. Someone set off a fire alarm. We have to make sure it wasn't a real life or death situation." He concluded his mini sermon with a gentle push backwards.

I deflated. She wasn't dead but she wasn't here. I began to search the crowd when a flash of red caught my eye. Clary was weaving in and out of clusters. She was headed to the coffee shop on the corner. I followed.

She ordered her drink, straight up black, and headed off to a booth. Again, I followed. Little red made herself comfy anf that's when I struck. Swinging into the vacant seat across from her, I clasped her free hand in both of mine. Seeing as one hand was holding what I presumed to be scorching hot coffee, I left it alone.

"So... it's a bit unusual our apartment was trashed, the fire alarm goes off , you hang up on me, but you're calm enough to order coffee while I ran as fast as I could to get here." The eyes that met mine weren't emerald green. They were ice blue and had a 'what the fuck are you on man?' Look in them. Oopsie daisy...

"Sorry. Um I thought you were my fiance..." I trailed off akwardly. "Ummmm I'm just gonna go now..." the chick across from me snorted. Okay then. My legs couldn't carry me out of there fast enough.

So back to square one. No clary but tonnes of anxiety and worry. I was freaking out. Where the hell was she? I tried calling her but all I got was a dial tone then a recording of her somber voice.

"Thank God I found you!" Someone shrieked behind me. A flurry of freckled limbs encircled me. I whipped around to see a random little girl squeazing the life out of my torso.

"Umm who are you?" I asked. I attempted to remove her arms but she was like a vice. She giggled, pulled away, then ran. What was up with that? Today was just not my day. Clary was missing, I was missing my incredibly important meeting, and I mistook a random stranger as my fiance. That weird girl happened too.

The police shouted via megaphone that the building was cleared. The crowd immediately dispersed. Taking the stairs three at a time, I reached my floor, err penthouse. I slid my key into the lock and turned.

The living room was completely destroyed just like Clary said. I oogled a bit before resuming my search for her. She wasn't in the kitchen, her room, her bathroom, the laundry room, or the dining room. That only left one option: my room. That was a longshot but worth a try. I cracked the door open. I did a quick sweep across the the bed and spotted just a tiny smidge of vibrant red against the pristine, white duvet. She was on the other side of my bed. Weird.

"Clary?" I called out, tentatively taking a step before striding across the room. Clary had her knees drawn up with her head resting on them. Her eyes had a vacant look that was scaring me. I followed her gaze to the rose she was holding and past that to a bloody looking message written on my windows.

"He doesn't know you like I do. I'm still watching Clarissa. When the time is right, you're self defense classes won't help you at all." I read aloud. There was more but it was a quick, detailed description of her death.

I enclosed her in my arms, rocking back and forth. She whimpered softly. I gripped her tighter. Soon enough, her arms reciprocated my actions. If only we could stay like this.

"What happened, babe? You had me terrified. Don't hang up on me like that." I whispered in her ear. She shivered. Point one for jace!

"I came home to the living room and then saw the rose facing your room. That's when i saw the window." She explained, voice slightly muffled by my yummy chest. Wink wink.

"Its okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." I promised. I wasn't quite ready to admit that I got all tingly when she referred to this place as home. She snorted and tugged away.

"Too late. I've got tooooo... shower. See you later." She scrambled away. I sighed and leaned against the bed. How do I get her to like me, at least as a friend?


	8. Chapter 8

Clary's pov

Jace seemed genuinely concerned about me. Had he really changed? Or was this one of his mind games? I will admit that I liked how his felt arms felt wrapped around my body... I guess we'll see how he reacts to my latest prank I'd thought up in the shower..

Heading towards the kitchen, I pulled a sweatshirt over my head and hopped into my vans. Jace was lounging against the fridge sipping some sparkling water thing. Hmm. He shot a side glance at me.

"Where ya going?" The ever annoying jace asked. I shrugged. Hopefully he would let it go so I could collect... err supplies for his next suprise.

"Shopping. Retail therapy and all..." I trailed off at his raised eyebrow. Showy bastard. I want to do that.

"I'm coming to. Let me grab a hoodie." The douche sprinted to his room and back before I could blink with a sweater in hand. I tried to salvage my ruined plans.

"That's okay. I'll be fine. I need to go into Victoria Secret and stuff so you can stay he-" he cut my rant off with an extremely scary look. Weelllll this is going to suck. I would actually have to go into V.s now.

"Someone is after you. I'm not letting you out there by yourself. I'm going and that's final." His tone left no room for arguments.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? Is this another game? Did your old friends put you up to it? Was it Alec or was it that Sebastian boy?" My head was spinning with all of the possibilities. I gripped the door moulding, trying to reign in my temper.

"Look, I was a total jackass to you since fourth grade. I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? How am I supossed to make it up to you?" His frustration was rising. I could hear it.

"That's the thing, Jace. I don't think you can. You made life hell for me. Eveyone but Simon hated me. Everyone made fun of me. And then add in your stupid stunts... How am I going to forgive you for eight years of torture within days? Do you not understand how badly you got to me? If it wasn't for that guy near the bridge, I would have jumped. Not even Simon was holding me back. He didn't even know. He didn't-he couldn't" I sucked in a deep breath and calmed myself down. I had already said too much once again. I needed to learn how to shut up and deal.

"You would have jumped... as in off the bridge?" Jace's face crumpled into what I dubbed tragic. I nodded slowly. He shook his head.

"Because of me?" He whispered. His hand scrubbed down his face twice. I nodded again, staring at the ground, ashamed.

"And the scars? They were because of me too?" His voice was even quieter. For the third and final time, I nodded. He sank to the floor and covered his face.

I stood there, silently waiting. He stayed like that for about ten minutes before I walked out of the front door and into the elevator. He didn't follow. I didnt feel like dying his clothes or splattering his room with paint. I felt like drawing. My supplies were back in my room. I had my wallet though. Utrecht here I come.

Once I bought a small doodle pad and some graphite pencils, I headed towards central park to sketch. I decided to take a short cut. Suddenly I slammed into a man. Falling onto my butt, the doodle pad flew about two feet away along with my new pencils. I looked up and saw Sebastian Verlac towering above me. My breathe caught and I scrambled backwards. He was just as bad as Jace was in highschool. I stood and grabbed my things. I began to speed walk away.

"Clary right?" He called after me. I nodded and kept walking.

"Hey! Stop. I just want to talk." He pleaded. I shook my head no and started to run. My skin was crawling. Alarm bells were ringing in my head. My palms burned from the asphalt. My butt stung as well. Just being honest here. I stopped and searched for his face in the crowd. No sign. I sighed and continued on my way to my spot in the park.

Finally reaching my tree, I sat down and started a random sketch. It was of a huge meadow with an angel floating above a girl, me. The angel's face was still uncompleted when I noticed how dark it had gotten.

Deciding to cut my losses, I called my mom. Prolonging it was stupid. She didnt answer so I left a short voicemail telling her to call me back. So I guess you could say I was shocked that I saw it was 2:31 am...

My skin started to crawl again like it had near Sebastian. Unless my eyes were playing tricks on me, the shadows were moving. My breathing grew harsher. The wind began to pick up and it whistled as it went through the branches of the trees. My heart rate escalated. Something wasn't right. It felt as though someone was watching me. But I knew out here, no one would here me scream and if they did, they wouldn't care. Sprinting was an option but running always tired me out. I wasn't the most athletic girl ever... Walking wasn't a very smart idea considerding I was woman all alone in the weaker hours of the morning. I had no car and I didnt know the bus schedule. Exhaustion set in.

My mom didn't answer her phone but maybe Simon would. He would know what to do. Shooting a quick glance over my shoulder, I found his contact information. Clicking the call button, I waited while it connected.

"You've reached Simon. Sorry I couldn't answer. I'm probably too busy making hearts swoon over my band! Yeah!" He was such a dork. But he was my best and only friend. Well sort of. I had met a girl named Isabelle through a client. She was pretty cool. We didnt talk much anymore though. She was planning her adopted brother's wedding. Cool huh?

Sighing, I called Jace. He was my last resort. Hopefully he would cut the shit and just pick me up.

"Hello? Clary is that you?" He sounded panicked.

"Uh yeah. Don't you have caller ID? " he had an iphone for Snakes sake. They all have caller ID.

"Yes but I... never mind. Where are you?" He asked. I heard him sigh.

"Yeah um about that... can you come pick me up at central park? Its really dark and I may or may not be scared..." Trailing off, I searched my surroundings once more. Nothing had changed, "could you make it really fast too?" I squeaked out. This was humiliating. He wasnt even here and I was blushing like a virgin. Which I am but still...

"Yes! I mean yeah, yeah that's fine. Be there in five minutes." Way to place it cool Jace. We lived ten to fifteen minutes away. How was he going to get here so fast. A taxi flew by. Damn! I so should have thought of that. I sat down on a bench in front of the main road and waited.

I heard the squealing of tires before i saw the vehicle. Not knowing if it was Jace or someone else, I leaped to my feet and backed up to the tree line. Not like I could blend in well with my hair but you can't blame me for trying. The blood red car screeched to a halt. It literately screamed money. If I was an auti R8, I would want to scream money too. Yah feel me? Dismiss that last comment. Fear has me thinking weird.

Jace stepped out. I sagged in relief and started walking towards him. His head turned at the sound of my footsteps. I smiled. His eyes widened and he started to cover the distance between us.

"Clary! Watch out!" My world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace's pov

A fist had slammed into Clary's head. An arm stretched out and wrapped around her frail waist. I ran forward but whoever snatched her was gone, as was the little ginger. Searching the park wasn't an option. It was too dark, not to mention I might get lost which would waste valuable time. Fuck it, I'm going in. I dove towards the spot where she had been standing.

The trees were silent, giving away nothing. I heard no screams, no struggles, and more importantly, no footsteps. There were no signs of human life besides a sketch book lyin on the ground along with two pencils. Picking them up, I took a few steps forward. I kneeled. My knee dipped into a patch of mud. The click of a loaded gun brought my attention to something behind me.

Slowing turning, Sebastian Verlac was standing behind me. Clary was slung over his shoulder. My breath caught. I found myself staring into the barrel of a small handgun.

"This is just fucking perfect. I've got the girl and the guy I've hated since seventh grade." His creepy smile was unnerving. Hell on a scooter. How the fuck had this happened?

"Sebastian? What's going on man?" My voice was hoarse. My fiancee's limp form was screwing with my mind.

"By the angel! I fucking hate that name. My name is Jonathon." He snarled. My mind raced as I tried to find a solution to this growing problem. He had a gun and possibly the only girl I had ever loved. Oh and did I mention he had a fucking gun? Just wanted to make that clear.

"Okay then. Jonathon whats going on dude?" I glanced at him cautiously.

"I'll tell you, pretty boy. You, Clarissa, and I will be taking a ride. Get moving or I'll blow her head off and then I'll blow off yours. " he growled. The gun retracted from my line of sight. I assumed he put it against Clary. I wasn't taking any chances. Slowly rising, I held up my palms. He set Clary down with suprising gentleness as he led me first to a car down the street. He then bound my hands and blindfolded me. He had his firearm the entire time. He left and came back with my poor little clary.

"Sweet dreams Jacey boy." He sung into my ear. Something slammed down on my forehead and I was out.

~Still Jace's pov~

My head felt like it was going to split open. The pounding was terrible and my mouth was full of cotton. I slowly cracked my eyes open. Some sort of cellar surrounded me. The walls were rough stone and it smelled foul. Water, or what I assumed was water, dripped from the ceiling in the corner. The floor was moulded over with green and blue.

My left arm couldn't move. I looked up to see it chained to the wall above my head. My right hand was fully functional and covered with scrapes. My butt was sore from the hard ground it was currently planted on. I scanned the area for something to unlock my chain with but found nothing within reasonable reach. Sighing, I leaned against the wall again.

There was a door on the far right of the dank room. Footsteps sounded and it swung open. Sebastian- I mean Jonathon, walked in. His clothing was disheveled and stained. He smiled, well attempted to. It looked like a mix between pure malice and a grimace of pain. He walked over and yanked me to my feet.

"So sleeping blondie lives. Oh! Look at at that. I made a funny. Oops" he sniggered. What was he on?

"Why am I here? Where's Clary? What are you doing to her?" I lunged at his throat. He calmly stepped back, tsking.

"Now that is no way to treat your wonderful host." Jonathon hissed. The punch didnt register until my head connected with stone. Blood trickled down my neck. My groan echoed within the confinements of my prison. Jonny boy just laughed at my pain. I crumpled to the floor.

"Clary is in my room, not that it concerns you. In my bed just in case you were wondering. She's currently sleeping. Beautiful girl might I add. Very... kissable. Not that you would know. As for why you're here, pure covenience. I meam, if you saw the girl you loved with the man you hated, wouldn't you capture him as well? She cares about you too. You might be a very useful instrument in my growing arsenal." This dude was nuts. If we are being honest, I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about Clary. She's so fragile.

"Umm so basically you kidnapped me and my fiance and you plan on using me to get to her... how exactly?" I was thinking aloud. He smiled condescendingly.

"She was never yours Jace. She was and will always be mine. I plan on hurting you when she doesnt comply. Seeing you in pain will indirectly affect her." He pronounced each word as if he was speaking to a dense child. I guess I was that lucky kid.

"So what are you going to do if she still doesn't listen to you?" Seeming to ponder the thought, it took a minute for him to respond.

"Kill you. You're going to die anyways." He responded.

"Will she be allowed to visit me at all?" I wish I hadnt asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I watched you slobber after her for years. You didnt make a move until now. I'm finally getting my shot. I wont let you ruin this. She may trust me more if I allow you visitation though..." he trailed off, tapping his chin.

"Will I ever get out of this hellhole?" My question seemed to be his breaking point.

"Shut up. I don't know yet. Stop with all of the questions." He snapped. He was extremely agitated." I put up with your shit for years. You always got the girl. You were always liked best. It was all about you. Now it's my turn. You will die soon enough, Clary will be mine, oh and you're going to die. Slowly and painfully, see I watched you more than I did little Clarissa. You were the immediate threat. She's a delicate little flower. Her years of Krav Maga won't help her. Foolish, insolent girl. Thinking she could fight me off. As if. Oops, tangent. Anyways, I kept a careful eye on you but messed with her to throw you off. I'm quite smart you know. I-" he continued but I began to lose consciousness. He must have hit me really hard.

Hell I may even have a concussion. The pounding was back. It was like a dwarf was driving a spike through my skull. Please let me get us out of here... my eyes shut. I was out.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary's pov

I was having the most amazing dream. I was down by the ocean alone, drawing. Next thing you know, simon was there and we were hanging out like usual and then Jace took his place. Before I had a chance to learn why he was so close to my face, I was rudely awakened. Literately.

A loud thump had jerked me into consciousness. I searched around but saw nothing. Speaking, errr thinking? Of looking around, my body was currently outstretched in what appeared to be a California king sized bed. The walls were a pale blue. Whoever this psycho was, he or she was trying to make me comfortable. The color scheme consisted of cool, soothing tones. For whatever reason, it sort of worked. But the fact that I was lying In a random person's bed was creepy.

Shakily, I stood and made my way over to one of three doors. On the inside was a medium sized bathroom decked out in chrome fixtures. I felt as If I'd been shot into the future. I quickly closed the door and moved on to the next one. It was a stupid closet filled with stupid clothes and no guns hiding in a conveniently unlocked safe. How unfair is that shit?

I held my breathe when opening the last door. Well, I attempted to. It was locked. Fuckballs on a stick. I was stuck in here alone waiting for my stalker and Jace was missing. Aww crap. I got him dragged into this. He could be dead. Or worse, being tortured somewhere. I at least owed him the attempt of escape. If that made sense.

With that in mind, I grabbed the lamp off the side table and positioned myself near the door. I waited for my captor to arrive. Thank the angel I didnt have to wait long. This lamp was heavy and my arms were already cramping. The door opened. I held my breathe then struck. My arms swung and the lamp slammed into a sturdy chest and jaw. I pushed with all of the force I could muster against it. Unlike the movies, then glass didnt shatter and spear my opponents chest like I had hoped. It did knock the air out of his lungs and it may have pushed him back a bit but not much. The doorway was still blocked, meaning I was still trapped only this time I had a pissed off male to deal with.

"That was quite rude, Clarissa."the dude said. I had squeezed my eyes shut and hunched my shoulders protectively after my failed escape. I peeked open an eye and saw Sebastian Verlac. Hot damn. No wonder the lamp didnt faze him. He was built like a linebacker, considering he was one up until our senior year of highschool.

"Oh... um hey Sebastian. Whats... crackin'?" I asked sheepishly. This day was going to shit was faster than I thought was possible.

"Not the lamp, obviously. Now, my name isn't Sebastian. It's Jonathon. Second, sit down. Now." He was fighting to keep his cool. I readily obliged if it kept me from getting killed.

"Where's Jace? Can I see him?" The words tumbled out unapologetically. Jonathon's eyes flashed. He cursed.

"In due time dear. Aren't you curious as to why you're here?" He prompted. I thought about it for a second.

"No. I have come to the conclusion that you're my stalker who either hates me or is obsessed. Now you've kidnapped me for excruciating pain or eternal love. Its so cliche that its funny." I giggled in spite of myself,

His face reddened. Probably not the best choice of words but whats said has been said.

"More or less." He grumbled. I sighed. He was pouting, closing himself off. I needed to figure out how to get to Jace. If I kept him taliing about his evil plans and whatnot, he might slip up and reveal the juicy details. Cue the saucy wink.

"Soooo why do you want me? Why not someone else?" I asked cautiously. He smiled endearingly.

"Jace was enraptured by you. I began to look closer at you and found myself in the same predicament. I hid it better than that pompous fool. Now I get my turn to win your heart." I smiled a bit uneasily. He noticed.

"Of course. Umm so where is Jace again? I'd really like to see him..." I trailed off.

"I will allow it after you've dressed, eaten, and above all else, showed your gratitude towards me rescuing you." He replied. And just what had he rescued me from? Instead of stirring shit up, I decided to let it pass by nodding in consent.

I did all that he asked with the exception of the last request. I prepared myself mentally for asking.

"What did you mean by showing gratitude?" I asked. We were in a huge industrialized looking kitchen. I was shoveling my eggs into my mouth rapidly, hoping to see Jace soon.

"Why a kiss of course." I shuddered and tried not to gag.

"Then I can see Jace? Swear it?" Bracing myself for a temper onslaught, I stiffened. He nodded slowly.

"Can I tend to any of his wounds and feed him? I'll try not to hit you with any lighting fixtures in the process." I promised, my hands clasped neatly infront of my trembling torso.

"I suppose... don't misuse this newfound trust. Any funny business will result in immediate removal from his quarters. Understand?" The he- demon explained. Nodding, I picked up a plate and loaded it with food. Jace would have done this for me right?

"When do I.. um.. kiss you?" I grimaced at the tremor in my voice,

"Before we enter. Stay put. I will grab the medical kit." He half snarled half cooed. I stood stock still.

"Let us go." He announced, linking his slimy arm with mine. Yuck. I barely contained my shudder.

We went down two flights of stairs and came to a medival looking door. I reached up and pecked Jonathon on the lips. Then I hastily pulled back. He smiled and opened the door. I used his disraction as a cover to wipe my mouth on my sleeve. Yuck.

Jace had one arm shackled above him. The wrist was raw and bleeding, as were a few spots on his skull. Scrapes and bruises covered him face, arms, and neck. My heart broke at the sight of him. I slowly stepped forward. His eyes snapped open. Green met amber. Looking at Jonathon, I held the food out for him.

"Can you undo his arm so he can eat and so that I can bandage it? Please?" I asked softly. I tried hard to make doe eyes. I guess they worked because he cautiously undid Jace's restraint. Jonny boy handed me the medical kit. I set to work on pathing him up while he ate. Then I realised he didnt have a drink.

"Can I go get him a drink? I remember the way." Time to break out the doe eyes again. His own eyes flashed suspiciously.

"No. I will, but first, let me rechain him." True to his word, he did. There went my plan to steal a knife from the cupboard. All we had was a fork. It could be used but not effectively.

Once he left, I smoothed out Blondie's hair. He smiled.

"Okay. Once he gets back, I get him to unchain you due to lack of proper patching on your wrist. Then I take him from behind with the fork and you go offensive. Got it?" I whispered in his ear. The creep may have bugged the room.

"Got it. Mess up my bandages for proof or something." Genius move. I did so.

"All set? He should be heading back now." I calmed my breathing.

"One more thing. In case we don't make it out, I'm really sorry about high school. I had no idea at all. I'm so sorry. I just didnt know how to face you prope-" I cut him off with a peck on the cheek and a finger to the lips.

"It's okay for right now. Let's just focus on the mission at hand." I grinned sadly. He nodded solemnly. Footsteps sounded in the stairway and soon Jonathon was looming in the doorway.

I steeled myself. It was now or never. Let the plan commence.


	11. Chapter 11

Jace's pov

I could immediately tell when Jonathon came back that something had changed. You could practically feel the barely contained rage emanting from him. Whatever made him go from calm to bat shit crazy was fucking with our plan.

Clary's eyes met mine. I tried my hardest to communicate a no go on the plan. She nodded imperceptibly. Sagging back in a breif patch of relief, I waited for Jon's next move. He stalked across the aging stone. He didnt stop until his fist was in Clary's hair. Jerking her up, he dragged her out. Damn. He was pissed. And Clary had balls of steel. She whimpered once but didnt cry or scream out the whole time. The door slammed with echoing finality. He probably had the room bugged and heard our conversation. Poor Clary. What had we gotten into?

I heard faint thumps from above and a muffled shriek. All was quiet again. Another door slammed. Footsteps pounded on the flooring. The walls rattled a bit but no serious damage was caused. My chamber entering mechanism opened. Jonny boy was back. And he wasn't alone. Well he was but he brought something with him.

His once pristine white shirt had droplets of blood on it. The collar was ripped and the was a hole at the left edge. So my feisty fiance hadnt gone down without a fight. That made the elephant in the room grow triple the size. This meant she was most likely injured and unlike me, she had no one but herself to patch her wounds.

"That was an extremely stupid move on both of your parts. Obviously neither of you are trustworthy. This is a shame, considering we could have set aside our differences." His calm demeanor was back. This whole mood changing shit was creepy.

"Dude, I didnt know we had differences until I got here." I argued, not my best move. He lashed out, landing a low kick to the gut. That one hurt. I doubled over the best I could. He laughed and kicked again.

"So Naive and ignorant, dear Jace. I'll have to help fix this issue. But first..." he trailed off. Opening the bag he brought, he waved each tool in my face as he named his toys.

"Oh, and this is a Trephine. Ahh and my favorite, the classic artificial leech. And we can't forget the amputation saw. I do have a few modern tools in my arsenal. Here are the jumper cables, a braided cat o nine whip, aaannnddd bamboo shafts with their trusty mallet. Its for the fingernails, mind you." The 'tools' he pulled out were making me nauseated. I felt vomity... if thats a feeling.

"Come on man. You don't want to do this. You really don't." My breathing was labored. I was on the edge of hyperventilating. There were spots dancing in my vision. I was panicking.

"Oh but I do. You just don't get it. I want to make you pay. You put Clarissa through hell. And now you get to marry her? How is that possible? Raziel must be off his rocker. I would never let you marry her. With the date looming overhead, I had to do something and fast. You die, she lives, and I marry her." He smiled. His hand selected the trephine. The thing was gruesome. It looked like a skinnier version of a veggie dicer. The triangular tips were wicked and rusted. I vaguely remember a class on the medival ages saying it was used to cut circular shapes into the skull.

"But why do you have to torture me? Why not kill me and get it over with? Or are you afraid you couldn't take me?" If I could wound his pride enough, he might just unlock me and fight it out... or I could talk shit until he got pissed enough to actually torture me. Ohh the options were not good.

"I don't have to. I want to though. So I will." I noticed he ignored my last two questions. I struggled against my chain as he advanced. Dammit. I had to think fast.

"Wait. You couldn't take me in a fight. Coward. That's why I'm chained. Thays why you're going to torture me. You're pathetic." I grasping straws now. Obviously I snatched up the right one because his nostrils flared. His hand dug into his pocket.

"Says the one chained to a wall. Look at what I have here. Does poor little jacey want the key?" He sneered, waving it in front of my face. He was close enough to kick... if I hit the right spot...

My foot lashed out into his knee cap. I heard a crack. Jonathon fell forwards. Waiting for this, I grabbed the key with my free hand. He groaned. I delivered another well placed kick. It hit home on his ribs. Another crack. I fumbled with my lock for a second. The cuff released and I was free. Rubbing the bandage off, I inspected the damage. That was my mistake. Jonathon made a wild grab for me. My head slammed against the wall. Searing pain shot through my body. The stars returned but I refused to succumb to unconsciousness again. Clary's life depended on it. Jon was still on top of me.

I bucked, hoping to dislodge him. During the whole escape fiasco, he hadnt dropped the trephine. He struck my arms with it repeatedly. Jagged wounds opened. Tears sprung in my eyes. Yes, tears. Guys cry too. Don't judge me. Blood dripped onto the floor. I slammed upward with all of my might as he went in for another stab. He flew back and I was on top. Throwing punches, I didnt stop until he was out cold. I dragged him to where I had been held prisoner. I attatched his wrist and began my search for Clary. Hopefully that thump I heard wasn't fatal. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if it was.

*AN~ SO SORRY. I STARTED A FEW NEW BOOK SERIES AND JUST GOT CARRIED AWAY. AGAIN, SORRY.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarys pov

My head was pounding. It felt as if I had a sledgehammer inside my skull. Everyhing around me was blurry. I could barely make out the room I was in. It definetly wasn't the room sebastian had held jace but it wasn't the one i had been staying in either.

I checked for the source of my headache. There was a huge knot covered in sticky, hot blood. My hair was cemented to my head due to the drying of some of the blood. My vision swam. I slowly sat up off the floor. Dizziness struck. I hunched my head into my freshly raised knees. Groaning, I attempted standing but failed.

I knew I had to get to jace but the question was how. I couldnt stand, much less fend off sebastian. The rest of my body was still aching from him proving that. His attack had been short and extremely painful. I had started to fight back once we made it into the hall so Jace wouldn't worry. I had kicked out and cursed and scratched him to hell. He was still stronger and in control. Once we made it into the room , he threw me into the wall and slammed my head a few times. Then he proceeded to punch the living shit out of my body. I'm pretty sure I returned a few blows but nothing too damaging.

Then he left and I passed out. He could have killed jace by now. All because of my stupid escape idea. Now he was stuck for good and I was left with his murderer. Muffled bangs resounded through the building. I covered my ears and curled into a ball, not wanting to hear Jace's agony over my foolishness. Tears stung my eyes but forced them back. I could feel my conscious slipping away. Blackness enveloped my mind.

Small Time skip

I awoke to someone's hoarse voice shouting my name. Having heard loud, clumsy footsteps, I sat upright and attempted to push myself under the bed. I couldn't remember why I would want to hide so i stopped. The voice was so familiar but my mind was muddled. I was so tired. My head and body pained. Confusion swept through me as I saw an antique gold ring on my finger. It was some sort of rose. It wasnt the ring that I came here with. Right? But where exactly is here?

The door swung open and a tall, blonde man walked through it. He was so familiar. My mind struggled to remember. He saw me and rushed over. His strong arms encircled my waist. He had blood all over him and tears streaming down his face freely. His voice, the one that yelled my name, was cooing into my ear. I didnt hear what the man was saying. His hands stroked my face. I was so confused.

"Clary baby. I'm so sorry. I love you." He uttered. Why did he love me? Who was he? I knew that I knew him but my mind wasn't connecting.

"What happened? Who are you? Where am I?" I whispered. He didnt seem to hear me as he peppered my face with butterfly kisses.

His lips found mine as his amber eyes connected with my green ones. A flood gate had been released. Memories swept in and out of my head. I kissed back with as much passion as Jace. Jace, my fiancee. The man who was kidnapped because of me. Harmed because of me. Something else was nagging me at the back of my mind though. Something important. I pushed it away quickly. I was just glad he was safe.

I pulled back and stared hard, unabashedly. Jace returned the favor. Tears flowed down like a river.

"I'm so sorry baby. Let's get out of here. He'll never hurt you again." Jace cooed. I nuzzled his neck. A band of arms lifted me. I was craddled against a rockhard chest. Every girl's fantasy huh?

Jace's muscles contracted as he walked. Being this close to him was intoxicating. The nagging was back and more persistent. I couldn't shake the feeling of it this time. It felt as if things werent supposed to play out this easily.

My arm began to sting. The sting morphed into unaltered pain shooting from my wrist to mid bicep. Glancing down, my bone stuck through the flesh. Vomit crept up my throat. I glanced away before I did anything stupid like faint. My head went fuzzy again. Jace would get us home safe. And this ugly ring of my finger. I think...

*So sorry. I'VE HAD MAJOR WRITTERS BLOCK AND BEING GROUNDED FOR A FIGHT THAT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT DIDNT HELP. I'LL UPDATE SOON.*


	13. Chapter 13

Hey it's thou shall write here! Okay I'm sorry a gajillion times over but I got grounded and sent to a summer reform school type thing and was unable to update. But there will be multiple updates coming soon I swear it. One should be up later tonight. I don't ever plan out my plots and this is actually kinda working out for me. So please be patient and updates will flow! Thanks so much! 


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so here's the update I promised but first I want to clear some things up. I'm not a delinquent or anything but I was at a summer reform school thing because I decided to take the rap for my big brother. He's just having a hard time and my mom overreacted blah blah blah. So you aren't reading a criminal's fanfic! Yay!

~ Jace's pov ~

Clary had been Snuggled into my chest for quite some time now. She was uncharacteristically quiet when she awoke. Her eyebrows drawn, her expression screamed 'what the hell had I gotten into?'. This chick was tough though. She hadn't shed a single tear after we escaped from the house Sebastian held us in. I had found an suv and got us the hell out of dodge. We were currently sitting on my couch waiting for my friend Magnus Bane, a doctor who wouldn't ask questions. He promised to come over and check us over. Clary's sigh drew me out of my thoughts.  
"what? Why'd you sigh and stiffen?" I asked gently, trying not to upset her.

"I can't remember certain things. Like I don't remember you asking me out or you proposing. I don't remember parts of high school and I forgot my phone password. It's frustrating." She growled as she whipped out her phone and began tapping in numbers.  
That explained why she was letting me hold her. She had forgotten about why we were engaged. She had forgotten what happened in high school. The question was, should I tell her the truth or not? If I did, she'd go back to hating me but if I didn't, she might not remember at all and we could be happy. But if she found out i hid this from her later on... Good bye nutsack and hello death. I was a bit offended she was more worried about the phone password instead of the fact she remembered barely anything about our relationship. Err relationship that didn't really exist but she thought it did, anyways. I didn't want to tell her the truth. I wanted her to stay snuggled in my arms. I wanted her to not hate me.

"is this our engagement ring? I'm sorry but it's ugly as fuck. Can i get a new one?" she whined as she flashed her left ring finger at me.

A golden rose ring with rubies sat on the finger where my platinum- however many karats it was- ring was supposed to be. My blood boiled. Sebastian really was serious about marrying her. But now he was chained to his own wall.

"I didn't give you that. We'll get you a new one tomorrow if you're feeling well." I promised, kissing her freckled nose. She was so cute.

The doorbell rang and I got up, redeposited clary on the couch, and opened to door to Magnus's extravagant person.

"Excuse me, I need room darling." he snapped as he forced his way into my home.

He went over to clary and her check up went smoothly. Her memory loss troubled him a bit but not much. She was more or less fine. I on the other hand, needed stitches and they hurt like hell. Magnus, the rat bastard, was enjoying every second of my pain.

He quickly left afterwards, mumbling about a hot date. Clary was once again in my arms and it felt right. We were teasing one another and flirting hard core. I couldn't risk this by telling her the truth. I wouldn't have to worry about it unless she remembered herself. Until then, I planned on enjoying the moment. I liked this clary, the one who didn't remember.

~ an: Okay so it's really short, I know. It's necessary and the next update will be out tomorrow. Thanks for reading! 


	15. Chapter 15

~Clary's pov~

The minute my eyes popped open something felt wrong. Someone's arms were wrapped around me tightly and i was in a bed that didn't belong to me. I flipped over and discovered Jace, mouth open and snoring softly.

My bladder wasn't happy with me at the moment so if I didn't get out of the bed soon... Every time I tried to wiggle away, the bands of his arms tightened. Pretty soon I was flush up against his chest. Sighing, I decided to wait til he woke up.

I studied his face to pass the time. Lightly tanned skin complemented his golden colored hair. His cheekbones were high and full while his lips were small and plush. His eye lashes were a thick, masculine brown. They fluttered as his amber orbs opened to meet mine.

"Hey sleepy head. Can you let me up now?" I whispered, softly kissing his nose.

He grumbled something unintelligible before burying his head in my shoulder. Ugh I have to pee.

"Jace let go. I need to use the bathroom." I whined. My hand snuck around his neck to tug on his overgrown hair. This boy needed a haircut.

Finally he released me with a sigh. I shot off the bed and did my business. I was washing my hands when I noticed them. The scars that decorated my hip bones and the little dip above my panty line.

My head started to ache and my vision swam. I sat down hard. Flashes of cruel pranks and mean words were shown to me. I never saw the faces of the people responsible just the other students whispered mean things or openly mocking me. Then there was Simon making me laugh and feel happy. But who had bullied me? Had Jace protected me from them? I knew he was in a few of my classes...

I stood up and quickly went to my room. I got dressed and went back into the kitchen. Jace was eating cereal with a mango at the island. He pulled up another stool and motioned for me to sit.

My brow furrowed. This was wrong. Something wasn't right. Was it Jace or was it me? It was just on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't remember.

"Jace... Who bullied me in high school? I can remember the pranks and stuff but not who did it. You protected me right? You and Simon?" I asked. The emotions flitting across his face weren't too promising. Surprise, uneasiness, and was that... Guilt?

"Ummm Sebastion Verlac or Jonathon Morgenstern as he so kindly told us." he wouldn't look me in the eyes. Hmmmm

"Oh ok. Makes sense. He was a total ass. I can't believe I actually almost killed myself because of him. Damn he was such an asshat to me. Everyone but Simon hated me. They all hurt me with words and sometimes they'd beat up on me too. I remember one time they snapped my arm and broke my ankle." I informed him. Damn That dude was fucked up.

" Wait, that wasn't a biking accident?" Jace whispered. His face paled. He looked sick. Whatever.

"Yeah. It was bad. The bone was legitimately popping out of my skin." I nodded, sadly.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone? They could have stopped m- I mean him." had he almost said me? No. I wouldn't be engaged to him if he did it. Right?

"Well he was rich. So anything I said or did would just bite me in the ass later. Are you sure it was Sebastian-Jonathon? It doesn't feel right saying he did it..." My head was pounding and I was struggling to remember everything that happened.

"Yes. Why would I lie about that? Come here. You look like you're about to faint." He chuckled a bit.

I stood and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged me into his lap. Leaning back into his chest, I nabbed a piece of bacon I hadn't noticed before. Yum.

"Want to go ring shopping today?" Jacey boo asked. Haha he wont like that nickname.

"Sure Jacey boo." I snickered at his huff of indignation.

"Great. We'll leave as soon as you're done Clare bear." he cooed.

"I'm cool with that." I shrugged. My mom used to call me that. Oh crap Mom! I needed to call her. I hadn't seen her in a while.

"Can we swing by my Mom's place? I needed to talk to her about... Something that I can't remember. Great. I still need to see her though." I felt Him stiffen behind me. I hopped off his lap and spun around.

"We can't. I told my dad we'd come over for dinner tonight. That way you can meet my siblings. Well Alec and Max at least. My sister is in Paris picking out our venue." he explained.

A flash of disappointment flooded through me. Ugh.

"Okay. Let's leave now to go get a ring. What do I do with this?" I asked as I removed the ugly gold one.

"Let me see it." I handed it over without question. He tossed it into the lit fireplace. What the hell?

"That wasn't necessary." I complained. My mom would've liked it.

He nodded and put and arm around my shoulders to steer me to the door.

Tiffany's was easy to maneuver and I had found a ring in five seconds. The sizing would take a few days and then I'd be officially engaged. Yay! Jace was acting funny. Anytime I brought up high school or anything related, he'd glance away and avoid my questions.

Oh well. Men are men. What can you do? He just better be more polite at his father's or he'll regret it.

~~~~ And Fin! Comment what you thought!~~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

The update is here! Fanfiction wouldnt let me update because I apparetly hadnt agreed to the terms and conditions. GUESS WHAT I AGREED TO 17 TIMES? Anyways, im putting it out there that I dont follow a plot. I wing every chapter. If I miss something or whatever, PM ME!

Jace's pov

I felt guilty lying to her. It was hard but I couldn't stand it when she hated me. I also couldnt let her see her mother right now. Jocelyn might trigger her memory. This was a fucked up situation.

We had gotten her ring and were now picking out an evening dress for tonight. My father was throwing clary and I a small, extremely formal engagement party. He didnt know I knew but Isabelle cant keep a secret. He said it was a family dinner. Nice coverup though.

Isabelle's mother had married my father 5 years ago when her real father cheated. Her brothers, Alec and Max, were from that marriage as well. My mother commited suicide when I was a small child. Adoption followed. My family was a bit dysfunctional but it was loving.

"Ooh. Jace. Like this one?" Clary asked, twirling in a long gold dress. It was form fitting but just wasnt right. This was the 26th dress she'd tried on.

"Pretty but not the one." I muttered, shaking my head and handing the next dress to her. Irritation was evident on her face.

She snatched the dress from me. She grumbled something to herself and stomped off. I ran my hand down my face and sighed. Three hours until Dad's. My phone rang. Damn it.

"Herondale. Speak." I snapped. It was my assistant, Jules, needed to arrange a few meetings with a company I was going to merge with. Well, take over. But whatever. Tomatoe Tomato.

"Look, just arrange a 7' o clock for Tuesday, NEXT week. I understand they want a meeting this week but -" I was cut off my Clary's huff of impatience behind me. I turned around to return to my seat but abruptly stopped.

The emerald green dress draped her body perfectly. There was a silk belt at her natural waist and it ended mid thigh with a soft flowing skirt. Pretty sure I just drooled.

"I gotta go, Jules. Set up the meeting and get back to me later." Hanging up, I appraised Clary's body. Her smooth legs were elongated and if I kept this type of thinking up, I was going to have a problem downstairs.

"I'm so not trying on any other dresses. I'm thinking the black full skirted one. That one had pockets." She looked deep in thought.

"No. I want this one." I declared. Her arms crossed and she tried raising an eyebrow. Key word: tried. She looked like she was having a face spasm. She finally gave up. It was so cute,

"Im the one wearing it so I should choose." She pouted.

"No this one is perfect. Let's go before we end up being late." I attempted to drag her to the register but failed.

"Um Jace I have to get my clothing. " she hitched her thumb over her shoulder. She didnt need those rags. I could give her so much better.

"No. I'll get you new ones. Come on." I pleaded. She broke free of my grip.

"Thats my favorite shirt in there. Im not just leaving it. Simon got it for me when we went to Warped tour a last year. Im so not leaving it. I got a few band signatures so back off." She griped. I watched as she turned to walk off. I grabbed her hand before I could lose my nerve.

I turned her around and grabbed her face. I gazed down into her eyes and planted a soft kiss on her button nose. She blushed and giggled.

"Hurry back." I whispered as she darted into the changing hall. I leaned against the wall and waited. What was taking so long? She hadnt been back and she left 15 minutes ago.

Women gave me weird looks as I came to the stall she had been in. I knocked and got no response. I waited. Nothing. I finally just rammed the door open with my shoulder. It was empty besides her shirt, pants, and a note written in blood.


	17. Chapter 17

Clary's pov

I had just gotten to the changing stall to get my clothes when BAM! Sebastian. Fucker hit me in the head and I was down. Disorientation hit immediately. Why didnt Jace call the cops on this asshat?

I tried getting up but the dizziness held me captive. Sebastian was standing over me, laughing. I kicked out with my foot and hit the back of his knee. He dropped onto my gut. My plan backfired. His eyes flahsed murderously. Shit. I tried yelling out for Jace but a cloth was quickly placed over my face.

The fumes, most likely chloroform, forced the darkness to close in on me. Didnt he know too muh chloroform can kill someone? That was my last conscious thought before I was KO.

When I awoke, I had an ankle shackled to a four poster, wrought iron bed. The room would be absolutely gorgeous if not for the fact I was a prisoner in it. Like really? Why ruin four poster beds for me? Jackass.

I bet Jace was looking for me. Wait why would he care? Wait, why did I think that? He's my fiancé after all. *Is he really?* A small voice in my head whispered. Confusion tore through me and my head exploded in pain.

My eyes drooped. I was exhausted. How long had I been gone? Was Jace really looking for me? Will he ever find me? Oh my god. Im so gonna die here.

I tried to calm down. I rationalized that someone must have seen him take me. Someone was looking but I couldnt rely solely on that. I needed to keep a level head and try to escape myself.

Sebastian walked in. He was in a crisply ironed suit, perfectly tailored to his body. I was still in the dress I had tried on earlier. It had ridden up to show my Pink Patrick Star undies. I blushed and tugged down the silken hemline.

"So ummm what am I doing here?" I asked. I wasnt liking the awkward silence in which he stared at me forever.

"I made myself clear the last time Clarissa. Jace doesnt deserve you." He growled at me. Touchy subject eh?

"Oh and you do", I shot back. "He's been nothing but kind and even accepted I had a creepy stalker who likes to kidnap people. " my face flushed in anger.

"How can you forget what he did to you in highschool so easily? All the pranks, jokes, rumors, and rude remarks. How is he the good one still?" He practically spat the words at me. Confusion struck home once more.

"What? You... you did that stuff. Not Jace. Right? And at least he didnt kidnap me..." Surely he was lying. Jace wouldnt do that. He wouldnt have lied to my face straight after either. Right?

"Yes he did. He did those things not me. Why dont you remember? And in a way he did kidnap you. He blackmailed you and your mother into your marriage arrangement." His face had shifted Into one of concern. Sheesh make up your mind dude before you get emotional whiplash.

"No...no. he wouldn't. We... we're happy." My broe furrowed as I said this. We were happy. My head was throbbing.

"No. Why dont you remember it?" He asked softly. What is with this dude?

"Last time you took me, I got a concussion. I forgot some things. But you're lying. You have to be." I grabbed at my head, fighting back a groan of pain.

"I'm not. You have no reason to trust me but im being honest. Look,' he shoved his wrist in my face. "He locked me up to die. He didnt call the police or anything. He left me in my own basement, bleeding and near death to die. If he hadnt forgotten to grab that key I would be dead." He had rough, raw marks along his wrist similar to Jace's.

No wonder the police hadnt questioned us. Jace had never called and I never bothered to ask. I assumed he took care of it. No one, no matter how twisted, deserved to be treated like that. No matter what they did to me and Jace. My stomach churned. If he could leave someone to die, he could bully the shit out of me.

"But... but why does he want to marry me then?"I asked. Who was the monster here? Jace or Sebastian?

"You were the only girl who wouldn't fawn over him. It pissed him off and he decided to bully you instead. Other's picked up the habit because he was the golden boy so of course it couldnt be wrong if he was doing it. I assume he fell in love with youre spirit or he's trying to prove something now. He's probably trying to prove he can get you no matter what. I wont let him Clary. I wont." He promised as he stroked my hair. I hadnt noticed how close he'd gotten.

This was too much. My brain was having an overload right now. Who was the real Jace? Was he just lying the whole time? Was anything real? Or was Sebastian toying with me? My gut said no. His vehemence was strong and Jace had avoided any and all questions about the topic and eye contact once brought up.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whispered. He sighed amd leaned away.

"Get to know you for now. I dont want to rush this. I want this to be real. We could have something real." He said. I nodded, pretending to play along. As if sicko.

"I must go. I have business to attend to. I'll bring food when I return." He said and walked out.

I still couldnt remember and I didnt know shit but what I did know was that im getting the hell out of dodge real soon.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I FINALLY WATCHED THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT MOVIE AND I HAVE TO ADMIT I ABSOLUTELY HATED IT. JUST NO. Okay mini rant over and on with the story.

Jace's pov

Clary had been gone for a 7 days, 23 minutes, and 54 seconds. Yes, I was keeping track. I took off from work and put my V.P in charge. I couldn't get any leads on Clary whatsoever. I was stressing out so bad. The note was a dead end. Hell for all I know she could be dead. That's the kind of thinking that had me pulling out my hair.

"Oh my GOD! HOW DID YOU LOSE YOUR FIANCE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" My sister Isabelle screeched for the umpteenth time. She was wicked annoying.

"Stuff it Izzy." I muttered, continuing my pacing.

"Don't even. She was my friend and I didn't even know you guys were getting married and now she's gone an- umph." She was cut off by Alec's hand over her mouth. I shot him a thankful look.

"Look, while I would love to keep Iz quiet, Magnus is waiting. He hates it when I'm late." Alec muttered before walking out. I groaned. Was his boyfriend really more important than finding Clary?

"Don't sweat it, Alec. I'm going to look for Clary by myself since dipwad over here won't contact the cops. Maybe that hot P.I will help me. He's over on fifth street right?" Izzy asked, already distracted.

I sighed. Sebastian really thought he was going to marry my girl. Sure I screwed up and bullied the crap out of her instead of telling her how I felt but that was in the past. She forgot about it. I hate lying to her but it made _us_ easier. We could happen now. And she felt the same way.

"JACE!" Izzy screamed.

"What?" I snarled. She should just leave.

"I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME FOREVER! Anyways, we're heading out. Bye" She slammed my penthouse door.

They left me alone. With my thoughts. Not a good thing. I had to find her. And sitting here wasn't going to help at all. I needed to be involved and actively searching. What if Sebastian told her the truth? Would she believe him?

Shaking off my thoughts, I grabbed my coat, wallet, and shoes. I was going back to that house we escaped from to look for clues.

SMALL TIME SKIP$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Thank the angel for gps and google. I actually found the mansion right off the bat through Google and then the address was now on my GPS inside my car. Turning around the bend, trees came into my line of sight before they dipped off, revealing the building. A black escalade SUV was pulling out of the drive. Hmmm follow the car or search the house? Obviously I chose the house. Not.

There were two people in the car. A dude was driving and a chick was in the passenger seat. I sped up and changed to the opposite lane to drive up beside them. Yes, I was facing the oncoming traffic line but no one was driving by so I wouldn't be dying anytime soon. But luck wasn't on my side as I saw that the man and woman weren't Clary and the wanker. Can anyone say U-turn?

The main floor rooms were empty as I searched them. Finally, I went to the second floor. The first and second rooms I checked were useless but the third was some sort of office. There were papers everywhere. Someone was in a hurry. I glanced down at the bank statements and bills. Shuffling them aside, I saw a print out of a cabin in the middle of nowhere Nevada. (AN: Sorry to anyone from Nevada.) The desert? Really? How cliché. Despite the obvious overuse in his villainess plans, I was on my private jet three hours later flying towards my last hope of finding Clary.

**Yes it's extremely short but I plan on updating tomorrow in Clary's pov. Hers will be easier to write more about. Plus I have to update my wattpad too. Yep, I'm a traitor. Sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys! I'm typing this really quickly before I have to leave for school in like ten minutes. High school's a bitch.**

Sebastian's Pov (I didn't even see this one coming.)

Clary had been in my room for a week now. My surveillance on Jace showed he was flipping the fuck out. Serves the douche right. Clary was mine, not his. He can't have her. He had his chance in High school now I have mine. Is it wrong to take the girl you love? No.

"Sebastian! I have to pee." Clary shouted from my room. She was still chained to the bed but slowly gaining my trust. I was confident she wouldn't run. She knew the truth now and how Jace was a liar. I only kept her chained to placate the small sliver of doubt that niggled in the back of my mind. Sighing, I got up and went into my room with the key. I missed the couch already.

Unlocking her, She darted into the bathroom. Eww she kind of stunk.

"Clary, take a shower while you're at it. When was the last time you bathed?" I asked, holding my nose, mockingly.

"Oh shut it. I haven't since I got here. You wouldn't let me so I stopped asking, remember?" She had popped her head out the door.

"Oh yeah… Big mistake on my part sorry." Then she was back in the bathroom doing her business.

I stayed put to rechain her. I don't want to but what if I'm wrong about her feelings? She's been acting normal but she's very clever. There's no telling to what she's really thinking.

I heard the water turn on and I sat on the bed. I don't remember how long I waited but I know I fell asleep. I didn't even think about the consequences of that little nap. That being said, I was extremely surprised to find the shower still running with nobody in it and no Clary to be seen.


	20. Chapter 20

Clary's Pov

He fell asleep. The dummy actually fell asleep on the bed he had me chained to. I had taken a shower and came out in a towel to change into any other clothes he had and saw he was asleep. Unbelievable, right? I wasn't going to diss this escape opportunity. I walked over to the closet and saw clothing in my size. Creepppyyyyy.

I quickly pulled on sweatpants and a hoodie. No shoes. Just my luck. Who cares? I'm getting out of here!

"Garage.. garage. No. No. N- OH CRAP." I yelped as I ran into solid man. In my haste to get out, I never once thought he'd have guards. He did. And one was holding my arm right now.

"What are you doing down here?" He looked suspicious and rightly so. Think Clary think!

"Umm. I don't know." I muttered, stepping back and actually facepalming. I ripped my arm out of his grip and punched his spleen. GO CLARY OH YEAH! He didn't even flinch. Option 2 anyone?

I kicked upwards as hard as I could and whimpered in pain as my first two toes broke against the guy's jaw. Thank God he wasn't tall. I just shattered his jaw and if he was lucky, he hadn't bitten through his tongue. He fell to the ground groaning. I swear I saw tears.

"Sorry!" I told him and ran, well hobbled. I finally found the garage. All of the cars had keys in them. How stupid are these people? They're basically inviting me to escape. He probably had tracking devices installed. Ditching this car as soon as possible was a must. Train station here I come. I backed out and almost crashed into Jace's car. What. The. Flying. Fuck.

**OMG SO SHORT. I'M SO SORRY. UPDATE WILL COME TOMORROW AND I'M PROBABLY GOING TO CONTINUE IN CLARY'S POV.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Whazzzaa the update I promised! Surprised? Yeah, me too. My MMA class legit kicked my ass last night and I think I broke my sparring partner… Anyways CARRY ON NOW WAYWARD SONS AND DAUGHTERS THAT AREN'T ACTUALLY MY CHILDREN!**

Clary's pov

Jace almost got his car totaled. Just saying. As soon as he realized what was happening, he got out of the car and rushed to mine. Errr.. Sebastian's. He started pounding on the window and shouting at me to open the door. I totally complied. Not. I locked the doors and stuck my tongue out at him. Childish? Yes. Did I care? No. Did I regret it? Nope.

"Clary! Baby! Open the door." He yelled. Rolling my eyes, I shifted the car into neutral and waited. He stared at my face for what seemed like forever. Then came trouble.

Two guards, one of them being Mr. Broken jaw, came barreling through the door I had exited not even ten minutes ago. The dude who I had hurt had a severely swollen face and a permanent grimace of pain etched on his face. The other guy was pissed. They looked sort of like brothers… whoops.

"Clary! We have to go! Get out!" Jace started panicking. I snorted and cracked the window an inch.

"Correction: You have to go. I can handle myself. Get in your car and leave so I can leave." I explained slowly to him. He was slow sometimes.

"I'm not leaving you. Get out and come with me." He pleaded. The guys were right behind him now and advancing faster still.

I nodded, playing along. He so fell for it. Relief flashed across his face. I opened the door and stepped out. His arm immediately grabbed for my hand. Before he could clasp my wrist, Cripple (Mr. Broken jaw was a mouth full) rammed into him from the back, effectively crushing me against the car.

I pushed Jace off of me and toggled my feet, hands loose around my lower eye area. Guy 2 approached like a raging bull and threw a punch for my face. I ducked and put a knee between his legs, one hand gripping the back of his left knee and the right grabbing the right side of his waist. I pushed my head against his torso and lifted. I used my right foot to shift to the left and dump him over. I immediately moved in and rolled my shoulder into his jaw, effectively squishing his face to the pavement. If he moved, his jaw would shatter like Cripple's. (AN: My personal favorite takedown right there. ) Jace had knocked out Cripple with a right hook that send him flying backwards.

"Remind me to never mess with you…." He muttered. Snorting, I got up and elbowed Guy 2 in the temple. I didn't do it hard enough to kill, just seriously maim.

"Then go away." I snapped. His eyes popped open in shock, regret flickering into the picture as well before disappearing.

"Clary, I can explain." He pleaded.

"No need. I don't know what happened exactly but I have a vague idea. You took advantage of my damaged mind, which is even more fucked up now. It seems like, well from what I've heard, something you would do. I want to see my mother and you won't stop me." I explained. My emotions were shut down. I didn't care anymore. I'm done with this crap.

"Here. Take this." I said, holding out my engagement ring to him. He stared at it as if it was acid.

"That's not mine." He whispered voice hoarse.

"Yes it is. You bought it, you take it back. I'm done. I'll be by your apartment tomorrow to collect my things. Whatever this was is now finished." Tossing the ring to him, I spun around to get back in Sebastian's car.

"B-but you can't just leave." He sounded broken. Tough shit.

"Watch me. I'll be in contact with the police. I'll try my best to keep you out of it." Choke on that one bitch. I hope guilt consumes him whole. Niceness is the best way to get to someone. Be nice to them when they're terrible to you and karma does the rest.

"No. You can't just leave me. I need you." Did he even hear the bit about the police? And since when did Jace need me?

"No you don't. You need a reality check. I don't want to be dragged around by someone who's lying to me and purposely keeping me in the dark. I don't play that game. Got it?" I had been sitting in the car for a little while. When will this hellish day end?

"I'm sorry! I know what I did was wrong! I want to take it back. Every single bit! I swear!" Was that a tear I saw, Mr. Crocodile?

"Like the itch powder in high school? Or the rumor about me having sex with Mr. Winston to get an A on my chemistry exam? You can't fool me this time. I won't let you." Pride? Check. Emotions? Check. Old memories resurfacing? Check. Huh. I guess emotional distress was the key.

"You remember?" He asked. I nodded. He didn't even deserve my words right now. Or ever. Ever works too.

"Clary! Let me explain! Please!" Whine, whine, whine. Jeesh just shush already.

"If you ever cared at all, even if it was just a small itty bitty inkling of a feeling, get in your car and let me go. Don't come around me again. Just leave me alone." My silence finally cracked. Maybe he'll actually leave.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. When I hadn't remembered anything, I had grown feelings for him. Now my heart was being ripped to shreds. But I couldn't let everything he did go. I couldn't. I was better than succumbing to these feelings. I was stronger than that. But even as I thought that, A tear drop made it's way down my face as Jace slipped into his car and backed away.

**DUN DUN DUN. IS JACE GOING TO FIGHT FOR HER OR DO AS SHE ASKS? IS THE WEDDING REALLY OFF? IS IT LOVE SHE'S FEELING? HOW WILL CLARY MOVE ON? OR WILL SHE EVEN GET THAT FAR? DO I ACTUALLY KNOW THE ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS I'M TASING YOU WITH? NO! So I should update soon. Maybe tomorrow. I definitely plan to update sometime this weekend though. Tootles.**


	22. Chapter 22

LOOK! At me. Making promises and keeping them. I have a bit of advice; Never take computer maintenance and repair in high school okay? All I think about now is the difference between a DB-15 port and a high density (three row) DB-15. TAKE THE ADVICE! Oh and does anyone know what it means when a guy shouts Christmas honey at you? Is that a weird innuendo?

Clary's Pov again

My mom's house was empty. I don't mean my mom being out or anything, I mean absolutely empty. There was no furniture or anything. There were boxes in my room with my stuff packed away and that's it. I tried calling but I got no answer. What if Sebastian got her? But why would my things be packed? The possibilities were endless.

She had called me so many times and now I'm getting nothing but voicemail. Maybe she left me an inbox…

"Hi, Clary," Her recorded voice chirped," I just want you to know that I moved in with my boyfriend Luke and marriage is a possibility. I'm changing my number so I'll call you on it soon. Oh and How's it going with Jace? Skype me through my email sometime okay? Love you honey!" The message ended. Since when did she have a love life? My mom was getting more than me. That's sad.

"What to do. What to do…" I sighed. Chances are this flat wasn't paid for anymore. I needed to get my things and go find a place to stay. I needed to get in contact with my work and collect my check and find me an apartment. Shit just got real. Ramen noodles here I come.

"I go on too many dates but I can't make 'em stay…" I sang to myself. I was dancing on my own without music and totally grooving.

I was lost in my own world, dancing and singing while walking boxes to and from my car that I had never taken to Jace's. It was a sturdy black escalade and I loved it. I had called my work and they had transferred my check into my savings account. I had a good 20,000 dollars saved up. It would get me by for a while as well as my weekly check once I got back to work. Jace had called in for me when I was 'missing' and said I had a family emergency out of state. The one time he wasn't an asshole.

The last box was in my trunk. I was staring at my now empty room when a hand latched onto my shoulder. I was spun around to face Kent, my neighbor. I released breath I hadn't know I was holding. He smiled at me uncertainly.

"I saw you like spazzing out through the shade a minute ago and came to see if anything was wrong but you were just dancing again…" he trailed off in his southern accent. I laughed, nodding.

"Moving out. Finally." I grinned.

"Oh ok. Well see you around at work ok?" He sounded disappointed. Aww. He was my department manager so of course I'd see him.

"Maybe you'd want to go for coffee tomorrow morning at Taki's?" He continued after my lack of response.

"Yeah sure. How about 8?" I said. Time to move on.

"Great! See you there." He replied and we walked out together. I got in my car and drove off. Iy was time for me to start over and forget about Jace.

**To whoever Guest may be, your comment really touched me. I was bullied. Clary isn't going to fully forgive him but I do plan on making it Clace. I'm sorry for what you had to go through. If I ever met those people who did that to you, I'd beat them senseless. My bullies have made me a stronger person, physically and emotionally. I hope you're safe now and happy and moving on! I got the gist of your message. I truly hope you're doing better! Best of wishes, THOU SHALL WRITE.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I broke my N key on my laptop so updates are not something I'm enjoying. I have to mash this black gummy thing and just ugh! I'll probably start updating from my tablet which means I'm not going to edit my mistakes cuz I'm lazy like that. This isn't an update, just a sneak peak of sorts.**

Clary's pov (So much easier than Jace's JS)

It had been a whole three days since I'd seen Jace. Kent was a cool dude. He wasn't Jace by any means. I'm going to man up and admit I have feelings for the jerk despite what he did to me. I can't help it but it doesn't mean I'll act on them though. He doesn't deserve me. Conceited? No. Truth? Yes.

Anyways, I was heading to a coffee joit now to meet Kent. He wanted me to hear his poetry rant thing. Usually I'd only let Simon drag me out to this but I'm making an exception. I walked into the café and immediately spotted Kenny (nicknames already bitches.)

I wasn't in a hurry but I wish I had been. After waving and smiling at him, I made my way over. Before I got there a tall, blonde guy slammed into him and spilled hot coffee all over him.

"Nooooo! YOU KILLED KENNY, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. The guy whipped around and showed me his douchey face. It was an unshaven Jace, smirking like the Devil himself.

**BOOYAH! BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO WRITE THE KENNY PART! LINE BELONGS TO SOUTH PARK NOT ME!**


	24. Chapter 24

I read the comments and a few are confused about the killing Kenny thing. KENNY IS NOT DEAD! It's a South Park reference and it was meant to be a joke... I obviously failed. So I repeat Kenny is not dead okay?


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so pissed. I wrote an amazing chapter and my phone deleted it... Wait pissed doesn't even begin to describe it. I had about 2,000-3,000 words going on here too. I hate technology.**

**? Clary's pov?ￂﾠ**

**It had been a whole three days since I'd seen Jace. Kent was a cool dude. He wasn't Jace by any means. I'm going to man up and admit I have feelings for the jerk despite what he did to me. I can't help it but it doesn't mean I'll act on them though. He doesn't deserve me. Conceited? No. Truth? Yes.**

**Anyways, I was heading to a coffee joit now to meet Kent. He wanted me to hear his poetry rant thing. Usually I'd only let Simon drag me out to this but I'm making an exception. I walked into the café and immediately spotted Kenny (nicknames already bitches.)**

**I wasn't in a hurry but I wish I had been. After waving and smiling at him, I made my way over. Before I got there a tall, blonde guy slammed into him and spilled hot coffee all over him.**

**"Nooooo! YOU KILLED KENNY, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. The guy whipped around and showed me his douchey face. It was an unshaven Jace, smirking like the Devil himself.**

**"Don't be such a drama queen, Clarissa. He's obviously not dead." Jace sneered. **

**"Doesn't anyone understand South Park around here?" I grumbled.**

**"Rude." He commented.**

**"Whatever. You're the one who ran into him. So apologize. Jeez this is no way to win me back..." I trailed off, realizing what I had just said.**

**Pain flitted across his face. Pain? Then remorse and finally the arrogance was back.**

**"Honey, why would I want you back? You leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me." He laughed. I couldn't hold back the sharp inhalation on my part. Tears pooled in my eyes.**

**"Good. Then I'm glad I left. Wouldn't want to inconvenience you. You can explain every single tiny detail to your father then. Tell him everything you did to me. I can't believe I ever cared about you." A salty tear slipped down my face. I whirled around and ran. **

**Damn. I forgot to see if Kenny was okay. Oh well. I'll make it up to him later. I stopped running, panting and observing my surroundings. I was so caught up in the scenery, I didn't notice Jace approaching.**

**"Where are you going? You can't leave me hanging like that!" He yelled. I whipped around to flip him off.**

**"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to my apartment." I stated before continuing walking.**

**"Apartment? When were you going to tell me you moved? It's dangerous to live alone." He cried. Asshat.**

**"It's dangerous being around you. You ego might crush me, asshat. I don't have to tell you shit. You don't own me. You have some nerve thinking I'm letting you back into my life." I shouted. He was pissing me off.**

**"I'm your fiancé! You have to tell me everything!" He was all up in my face. Oh no home girl. I don't play this game.**

**"1, no you're not. You just said that me leaving was the be-" His lips attacking mine cut me off. I tried pulling back but it seems like he had arms of steel. **

**He licked my lower lip, begging for entrance. I must've been high but I granted clearance to my no-no zone. The kiss was heated, passionate even. I moaned. He pulled back, gulping down air. That woke me up.**

**"Let go of me!" I yelled. He ignored me. **

**"Not until you hear me out." He declared. I snarled.**

**"You don't deserve me listening. I don't deserve this from you. I never messed with you. All you did was ruin my high school experience and my life. I can't go through this again. I can't. I won't. It's too much pain. This relationship is like my own personal hell. You keep dragging me around and I can't take it Jace! I can't! I just- I just ca-can't!" I sobbed into his chest. The tears wouldn't stop.**

**"Clary, baby. It's ok. We can work through this." He promised. Liar!**

**"No we can't! I can't forgive you. I can't forget what you've done. I can't Jace! It's not that simple." My sobs increased in intensity.**

**"Why can't it be that simple? Why not? Tell me!" He shouted, his arms beginning to quake around me.**

**"You have no idea what you put me through. How much pain I endured. I was terrified to go to school. Everyone hated me. Everyone hurt me because of you. Only Simon cared. Everyone was so cruel with the remarks, the jokes, the everything! And now you want a romantic relationship that I can't give because I'm emotionally scarred and I can barely trust my own mother because of you? How do you expect this to work? How?! Tell me!" I all but screamed. He was silent. A tear found it's way down his chiseled face. **

**"It won't. I'm done. Let me go." My voice cracked on go. My breathing was uneven at best. My face was red hot and people were staring. His arms were still locked into position.**

**"Clary, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. We can work it out. I can't let you go. Don't make me. Please don't make me." His voice was so broken. I shook my head and continued to struggle. **

**"Clary. Please. Don't do this. I-I-I I love you. Don't leave me. Please. You. Can't. You can't. Oh baby, you can't. Don't go!" He broke down. His eyes were pleading with me as sobs wracked though his body. His faced suddenly crushed into my neck. I was frozen in shock.**

**Jace loved me?**


	26. Chapter 26

Hey! I'm back! I would really appreciate it if you checked out my wattpad book. My username is Thoushallwrite. I only have one chapter written so far but it legit took me a week.

Jace's pov

I had done it. I had told her how I felt after she had a mini break down on the street. I couldn't help but feel terrible about what I'd done to her. But I couldn't take it back. I could only move forward from here. So here she was, in my arms in the middle if New York.

"Please come home with me tonight. I won't try anything. Just don't leave me okay? Give me another chance." My tears dripped onto her face. Eww. Sorry.

"Jace..." She sighed, pulling away. "I can't keep doing this. You don't understand how I feel. You never will. You're the sweetest person ever and then you're a total assface the next minute. You're giving me whiplash. I can't deal. I can't."

My heart shattered and stabbed into my lungs with the force of a hundred angry hornets. The air whooshed out.

"Clary... Please." My voice cracked and the floodgates opened once more.

She stared at me for the longest time along with the onlookers. Finally she nodded in defeat and curled back into my chest.

"Next time you screw up, I expect something like this!" One lady yelled to her husband, smacking his chest.

"Come on, baby. Let's go home." I whispered, cradling her bridal style against me. I watched as her eyes slipped shut from exhaustion. My own eyes were drooping. I couldn't sleep or eat right without her. I'm a mess. She snuggled into me unconsciously and I sighed in content as I marched across my threshold. I wasn't letting her go again. I swear it.


	27. Chapter 27

Not an update! I'm going on a short break for my cousin's funeral. I'm not allowed to bring any electronics to Denver so yeah. I'll update sometime of Thursday, maybe Friday.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks so much for everyone's condolences. We'll miss Mark but he's in a better place. Anyways, enough with the sad stuff. Onward with Clace! (Warning: story has like 2-3 chapters left and that's it.)

Clary's pov

I was warm. Not like 'too many blankets warm' but 'I'm secretly sweating to death' warm. Strong, muscular arms surrounded my torso. Those arms connected to Jace. We were on his bed. Well, he was. I was half on top of him, half not. He was watching me. Creepy right?

I wiped the drool off my face and looked back at him sleepily. He cracked a tight smile then grimaced and looked at the wet spot on his tshirt. Whoops.

"You drooled on me." He stated.

"Thanks, Captain onions." I said. His brow furrowed.

"Don't you mean obvious? That's kinda how it goes..." Jace trailed off in confusion. I grinned.

"No. I mean onions. Now let go of me." I looked at his arms, then his face expectantly.

Instead of releasing me, he pulled me closer. I covered my mouth with my palm immediately. Morning breath is a bitch. I promise.

"Why'd you cover your mouth, babe?" He smiled at me. Not in a condescending way but an actual smile.

"Bad breath." I mumbled, attempting to pull away. He didn't allow it. He gently tugged on my wrist until I put it down.

"I don't care. As long as you're with me, I don't care if you drool, fart, snore, or talk in your sleep. Just stay with me." He cooed, brushing his thumb across my bottom lip.

"You can be so sweet sometimes." I sighed. In about 5 minutes, he'd be all cocky again. Why? Because he's Jace.

"I want to always be sweet to you. I love you. Tell me you'll stay." He pleaded. Is it just me or does it sound like he's begging? Whiny? I suppose it's warranted...

"Maybe. Depends on what's for breakfast. I do have work tomorrow though..." I muttered, scrubbing my hand down my face in an attempt to get rid of the drowsiness.

"I don't mean stay for breakfast, Clary. I mean I want you to be with me. I want you to stay with me. I want us to get married. I want a family with you. I want little Clary's and Jace's running around. I want you. I need you." He nuzzled into me once more. This was starting to sound like a sappy romance movie and I was loving every second.

"Still depends on what's for breakfast though..." I teased. He laughed and stood up with me still in his grip. Was I really that light?

"I can walk. That's what my legs are for, you know?" I grouched as we bounced down the hallway to his kitchen. No reply. Great.

"I know. Butttt I want to hold you so deal with it." He replied. Well this is new. Would Jace always be like this or would he stay a jerk for majority of the time? Thing was, I just didn't know.

He set me on the counter and walked to the fridge. He pulled out bacon, eggs, potatoes, and some cheese. Who keeps potatoes in their fridge? Seriously? Who? He pulled a skillet out of the cabinet and placed the bacon inside. I watched as he diced some tomatoes from another cabinet. He threw chopped taters, tomaters, grated cheese, and fried egg into the skillet.

"It's called poor man's breakfast. Good, no?" He said as he gave me some on a plate. Holy hell, it was amazing.

"Mmhhhmmmmm" I moaned. His fork hit his plate and his face twisted up.

"Please don't make that noise at the table. Save it for the bedroom." He choked out before resuming eating.

I blushed blood red. That's embarrassing. I began humming when the conversation didn't resume. I was terrible but I'm okay with that. I accept it. I live with it.

I got strange looks from Jace every once in a while but whatever. I was in a jiving move. Deal with it. *cue convenient sunglasses sliding into my face*

A knock resounded on the door. Jace ignored it. I got up and walked over. He noticed and followed close behind. I unlocked it and swung open the mechanism. My friend Izzy stared back at me. What. The. Hell.


	29. Chapter 29

Clary's pov

My jaw was probably on the floor right now. Izzy, my best girl friend, was staring back at me with the same expression. I moved aside and gestured for her to enter.

"Okay, can someone explain what's going on? Why are you here , Izzy? I thought you were planning a wedding... In France... Oh my Angel..." I trailed off as I put two and two together. She had been planning MY wedding.

"I was. I'm just as confused as you. JACE!" She shouted. He winced and tugged on his ear.

"What did I do? I didn't know you guys were friends. I swear. Izzy was planning our wedding. Well if there is one..." He said sheepishly. Izzy squealed loudly.

"Oh my God! Clary's gonna be my sister! Awesome! We so need to go shopping! Jace, credit card now!" Her excitement was infectious. Jace glowered as he passed over the plastic card.

"We're not even getting married, Isabelle. This is a waste of time." He grumbled. Her smile dropped and her bitch mode was activated. Oh shit.

"What do you mean you aren't getting married?! I've put months of planning into this. You aren't backing out. I will walk you both down the aisle by gun point of I have to. Understand?" She was all up in his face. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing and Jace's face.

"You haven't even known for months. This is ridiculous. I'm a grown damned man and I can get married if I damn well please, Damn It!" He yelled back.

I had been quietly sitting and watching until Iz spun around to face me. Uh-oh. She had the puppy dog eyes. Oh god. I can't resist that face. Her large doe eyes were beckoning to my conscious. She batted her lashes and made her eyes tear up. Fuck, she sniffled. Izzy almost never cries and when she does that means it's serious.

"But... I spent so much time an-and I-I-I went through all of th-that for nothing", she wailed." You are perfect for one another and my plans are ruined!" She finished with another round of sobs. My heart snapped.

I embraced my friend. I felt terrible she had gone through all trouble and now there was no wedding.

"Well maybe it could be for Aline Penhallow's wedding next year." My feeble attempt to placate her made it worse. She cried harder,if anything. She started blubbering about how she hated Aline.

"Fuck. Fine. Just stop crying! Damn!" Jace finally yelled. My eyes widened. Who did he think he was, saying yes for me? Especially after I hadn't fully forgiven him...

"Yay!" She squealed and clapped at the time I yelled,"Excuse me?!"

"Look clary, I'm sorry. I'll make it all up to you somehow but give me another chance. I know you have feelings for me, as I do you. While I hate to force you into anything, this is the best for you, me, Iz, your mom, everyone! I hate to break it to you, but I'm not letting you go. Whether we're married or not doesn't matter. I love you and you need to accept that. You're not going to date anyone, you aren't living by yourself, and you're not bailing on this wedding! Fuck!"his chest heaved with his labored breathing and Izzy was squealing again. I just stared at him in shock.

Izzy quieted down and stared at him, once she realized what just happened. Then she proceeded to slap his face. Twice.

"You don't order someone to marry you and you don't admit you love her like that. So unromantic." She snarled. Go Izzy!

"I'm going to forget this ever happened. And second, he's told me he loves me before. Speaking of my mom, I need to find her and talk to her." I muttered, hands going into my pockets. My feelings for Jace had made a comeback ever since our spectacle on the street. However, marriage was just a step too far. I felt better about everything that had happened but it was all too soon. It was moving too quickly.

"Clary, don't change the subject." Iz snapped.

"Don't yell at her. Clary put on the ring." He was thrusting the engagement ring at me. I was so overwhelmed.

"You hypocrite, you just yelled at her! And don't demand her to wear your ring. Be romantic, you stupid fuck! Grow a pair and be a man, not a damned dictator!" She all but screamed at him.

Their bickering went on for another hour before I couldn't take it anymore. Now it was mangos vs. Guavas. Life right now. I went into Jace's office and grabbed a piece of paper and a purple ink pen. I left a note saying I was going to the store and taped it on the wall near the door. Then I proceeded to exit the penthouse.

Should I marry him or not? Will he change? Can I handle this? What am I gonna eat for dinner? Did I grab my wallet? These are the questions that ran through my head as I wandered into the city for my answers.


	30. Chapter 30

Clary's pov

My phone had been buzzing nonstop for the past hour. I ignored it, of course. But then I realized I was lost. This always seems to happen to me. Why me? Life must hate me. Legit.

"Yoooooo Jaceyyyyy." I giggled into the phone. I may have gotten a few drinks at the bar...

"Clary, babe. Where are you?" He sounded so stressed. Sucks to suck.

"I... I don't know. There's a unicorn who says he's gonna lead me home but I don't think he's a unicorn. He's a... What's the word? Ho-Hoe-... Wait! I got it. He's a hoebag." My laughter was uncontrollable and I doubt Jace could understand me.

"Clary, have you been drinking?" Jace shouted. He sounded mad and panicy. Mmmmm panic at the Disco...

"Just a little bit. I did body shots and it was fun. But then the unicorn showed up and I followed him to pixie land because Aliens don't wear green hats." I sat down against a building wall. My eyes started to kill shut. Jace was yelling through the phone.

"You know. You're sexy when your angry. I love that about you. I-I," My hiccups were hardcore." I love you, meanie butt head. But I just heard a cow singing Mozart so I need to go." I wobbled to my feet and started to stumble after the hot pink glitter cow. He was so pretty.

"Have you tracked the fucking number yet?" I heard Jace yell at someone over the phone. My muddled brain was short circuiting.

"Jaceyyyyyyyyyy." I sang. "I must go. My people need meee. And I need moosetrack Ice cream. Will you buy me some?" I asked, after tripping over a piece of litter.

"Oops. I felled. My leg is bleeding. It huurrrtttssss. Make it stop Jace." I wailed into the phone. Jace was still yelling, not paying attention to me. Well fine then. Buttwipe. I hung up.

I saw passerbyers staring and I smiled. A cute guy who looked wicked familiar was making his way towards me. It was... Simon?

"SIMON!" I shrieked, jumping up and onto the man's back. He yelped and tried throwing me off.

"What the hell, lady? Get off me you creep!" He screamed at me. Why was Simon being so mean? I started to cry because of meanie Simon.

"But Simon..." I blubbered. I whimpered as he set me down hard on the ground. My phone was buzzing.

"I'm not Simon, nutcase. Go away!" He hurriedly walked away and I started to sob again. Why was my bestfriend being such a meanie head?

I just sat there crying for what seemed like an eternity until my eyes slowly fell shut and I was asleep on a random street. Yolo right?

Shouting woke me up. My head was pounding and my sight grainy. My bed was rough, hard, and missing a blanket. I moaned as my head bumped a solid object. It was a wall. I was passed out against a wall. Fuck.

I brought my self to a kneeling position and waited for my head to stop spinning out of control. I was so dizzy. I am never drinking again. Ugh.

"Clary!" Was being shouted repeatedly. It sounded like Jace.

I saw him searching frantically near the bar I got wasted at last night. Shit on a stick. He's freaking the fuckity fuck out. I sighed and made my way over slowly. I winced at the pain vibrating through my skull.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his muscular back. He tensed under my touch. I giggled softly and removed my grip. He spun around and caught me in a bear hug.

"Never again Clarissa. You aren't going anywhere by yourself. I'm not even kidding." He breathed. I hiccuped my affirmation.

"You told me you loved me. Did you mean it?" He whispered. Now I was the one tensing. I slowly nodded. He laughed and lifted me up, spinning. He set me down and nuzzled into my neck.

"God I love you so much." He told me. My cheeks flushed.

Maybe marrying him wouldn't be so bad after all...


	31. Chapter 31

**Kay, so this is the last chapter of this fanfic. I'm probably gonna go back and edit but I want to know if you guys want me to do a sequel of sorts. The end will be an opening for one, I guess. Let me know in the comments.**

Clary's pov

Today was the day I was getting married. My nerves were eating me alive and my heart was in my throat. Honestly, I don't really even remember how this happened. I don't know why I agreed but I did. I guess I should recap a bit.

_ It was about six months prior to the set wedding date. Jace and I were at the park. I was sitting in his lap with my head leaning against his chest. He was playing with my hair. We had got done discussing my drunken episode from a week ago._

_ "Clary… Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Jace breathed. My body stiffened momentarily. _

_ "Yeah I did." I whispered . His relief was plain to see._

_ "Does this mean you'll give us a chance?" I could barely hear him._

_ "I don't know. It is moving so fast. I'm not fully over High school yet. I just- I just don't know. I'm sorry." I replied just as softly._

_ He placed his lips on the top of my head. I smiled, faintly._

_ "I love you. I'll wait as long as I have to. I swear." He murmured._

_ "I'm not saying no. I'm just not saying yes." I elaborated._

_ "Will you do me the honor of wearing my ring?" He asked. He rearranged us so that I was straddling his waist. He held up the shining rock._

_ "I don't know. I need time." I stressed to him. He sighed._

_ "Please. I can give you time but it'll make me feel better if you wore it." His expression was so hopeful. I couldn't possibly say no. Slowly, I nodded._

_ Jace squealed with joy. He actually squealed. I laughed. My giggles were contagious and he soon joined in. The ring was placed on my finger. I felt at peace._

Our relationship had just flourished after that. We both grew as a couple and as individuals. I finally agreed to the wedding two months later. So here I am letting Izzy style my hair.

She had me facing away from the mirror and told me I couldn't see anything until she completely finished.

"Clary, stop moving Bitch! I'm gonna burn you're fucking neck!" Izzy scolded. I sighed in annoyance.

"Well if you'd stop trying to tug my hair out of my scalp.." I grumbled. She slapped my shoulder.

"Beauty hurts." Was the reply I was given. Legit?

"Whatever. Just hurry up." I griped. My scalp was tingling.

"Yes, Master." Iz replied, sarcasticly. This type of banter made me miss Simon like crazy. He extended his tour with his band after changing their name to the Purple Toenails. He had called me once throughout this whole ordeal and I hadn't heard from him since. We were growing apart and it hurt.

"Izzy!" Someone shouted from outside of the room we were occupying. She growled.

"Can't catch a break can I? Don't you dare peek. I will murder you." She threatened me. I agreed. "Coming!" She yelled back. I think she just busted my eardrums. As maid of honor, she should be looking out for my well being…

Sighing, I pulled out my phone and began scrolling through my Instagram feed. A knock on the door sounded a few minutes later.

"Come In! Izzy you know you don't have to knock. I didn't peek. Though You made that impossible by duct taping a black blanket to the mirror." I laughed. I turned around, imitating a sassy pose to make her laugh.

My arms dropped to my sides and my laugh was cut off abruptly. There was a tall, stocky man looking at me. His broad chest and muscular arms intimidated me. His hair was so fair it was nearly white. He head slicked back in a debonair fashion. His suit was black and perfectly tailored with a blood red tie. Yet the most unnerving thing about this man was his black, beady eyes. His chin was pointed and his head held high. He carried himself with a posh, superior air,

"Oh.. Hello. I think you're in the wrong room. May I ask who you are?" I asked politely, trying really hard not to blush from my embarrassing antics.

"By the Angel, you look just like her.." He breathed. I was majorly creeped out.

"If you aren't going to cooperate, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I replied. It came out snottily.

"My name is Valentine. Valentine Morgenstern. " He finally responded after looking me up and down. He studied my face for the longest time. I was having a hard time trying not to squirm under his scrutinizing gaze. I coughed awkwardly.

"Okay. I don't know you. You must be Jace's friend. You should go out to the waiting area. You're a bit earlier. Three hours actually." I muttered, making a shooing motion towards him.

"I believe I'm right where I need to be. Did you ever wonder about your father, Clary?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. I huffed in frustration.

"He died before I was born in a car crash. Now why are you here?" I hated talking about dad. It was awkward.

"Well, I needed to meet my daughter before she got married. What kind of Father would I be if I didn't?" His smirk was dripping with malice.

Father? Mom has some explaining to do…


End file.
